


I think the Earth changed the day we met

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Archaeologist & Deity, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm gonna add more tags, M/M, bottom!Francis, forewarned is forearmed
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Raccolta di Alternative Universe].<br/>7) Harry Potter!AU.<br/><i>«.. Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?» esclama sottovoce con una punta di rabbia nel rendersi conto di come quell’espressione attonita proprio non voglia andarsene dal suo viso – e nel pensare a quanto questo potrebbe farlo sembrare stupido agli occhi dell’altro.</i></p><p>
  <i>«Credevo fosse chiaro» risponde il Grifondoro con il solito tono saccente, indicando con una mano il libro che stava leggendo.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Nella Sezione Proibita? Alle tre di notte? Tre giorni prima della fine della scuola? Non mi dirai che stavi facendo i compiti» sogghigna Arthur, ormai troppo impegnato nel solito battibecco per rendersi conto della situazione in cui è finito, direttamente tra le braccia di quell’assurda cosa dalla quale stava cercando di scappare. E se solo non fosse così concentrato riuscirebbe a rendersi conto di quanto questa situazione sia paradossale e pericolosa allo stesso tempo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greek Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Correte tutti quanti a vedere la meraviglia di [fanart](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/107722912955) che ha disegnato [wickedalbion](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com) per questa fic!

_Luglio._  
Francis danza al ritmo di una musica che Arthur non può sentire — una musica composta dal cinguettio degli uccelli sugli alberi e il fruscio del vento tra l’erba e le foglie degli alberi —, ridendo e sfiorando leggero il terreno; ad ogni singolo passo di danza la terra si riempie di germogli e di fiori dai colori delicati, ad ogni singola risata il mondo si ricopre di fiori dai colori sgargianti e Arthur non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo di vita dal quale lui è completamente escluso.  
Un pensiero fugace e pericoloso lo sfiora quando un raggio di sole bacia i capelli color dell’oro del giovane e illumina tutta la radura intorno a loro: se ci fosse qualcuno come lui forse il suo regno sarebbe meno oscuro e meno opprimente.

_Agosto_.  
Il giovane si è seduto sulle gambe di Arthur come se avesse già capito che d’ora in poi quello sarà il suo posto: il dio degli Inferi lo guarda con un misto di paura e compiacimento che chiunque farebbe fatica a coniugare. Francis non è certo di capire e nel dubbio si limita a rimanere in silenzio e a lasciare che Arthur lo sfiori un po’ ovunque: le mani del dio sono fredde e mandano brividi lungo tutto il corpo ma il giovane lascia che continuino a toccarlo e accarezzarlo, insinuandosi sotto la stoffa del chitone e giungendo in punti che nessuno ha mai osato sfiorare prima.  
Francis lo lascia fare, spinto dalla curiosità, e non distoglie lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un singolo istante; Arthur sente il proprio fiato spezzarsi sotto lo sguardo del giovane e tutto quello che può fare è spostare una mano fino al suo collo, stringendolo quel tanto che basta a fargli capire senza fargli del male.  
Il giovane si lascia sfuggire un sospiro tremolante dalle labbra dischiuse, sospiro che diventa un gemito quando le dita del dio si insinuano nella sua bocca: la lingua del giovane accarezza con dovizia le dita gelide di Arthur, che si costringe ad aspettare e a non prenderlo in quell’esatto istante.  
Gli occhi di Francis non lo lasciano ancora, lo seguono anche quando tra le mani del dio compare un melograno aperto, lo inseguono quando Arthur sfila le dita dalla sua bocca e raccoglie pochi chicchi del frutto, avvicinandoli alle sue labbra.  
Francis lo guarda e nei suoi occhi lampeggia un dubbio fugace, portato via soltanto un secondo più tardi dalle dita della mano libera di Arthur che si spostano tra le sue gambe e premono tra le sue natiche; dischiude le labbra per gemere e obbedire allo stesso tempo, la sua bocca si sporca del rosso dei semi ed è in quel preciso momento che Francis capisce che il suo destino ormai è stato scritto.

_Marzo_.  
Francis siede sulle sue gambe con la consueta grazia, senza parlare e senza muoversi, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé su qualcosa che sembra interessarlo particolarmente; Arthur sfiora le cosce dell’altro con la punta delle dita, accarezzando la pelle morbida e godendo del calore che essa trasmette alla sua mano.  
Mancano pochi giorni allo scadere dei sei mesi che il giovane è costretto a passare nell’Ade insieme a lui e l’assenza del sole e della luce hanno reso la sua pelle molto più pallida, molto più simile a quella di Arthur; nonostante questo l’incarnato di Francis conserva ancora una scintilla di luce, un guizzo di quella che Arthur non esita a chiamare vita — quella che manca a lui, quella che manca a tutto il suo Regno.  
«Sei felice?» chiede dopo qualche istante ancora, sforzandosi di spingere fuori quelle parole dalla gola e dalle labbra, sforzandosi di non pensare a quanto ovvia sia la risposta a quella domanda.  
Francis sembra riscuotersi dal torpore nel quale era caduto e prima di rispondere — prima di mormorare quel «di cosa?» — ha cura di sistemarsi meglio sul grembo di Arthur, poggiando i piedi nudi contro il legno scuro del trono sul quale sono seduti.  
«Tra pochi giorni potrai tornare da tuo padre» bisbiglia Arthur in qualche modo, il respiro spezzato dal movimento che Francis ha appena compiuto per stringersi a lui. C’è qualcosa in quel ragazzo — nel suo modo di muoversi, nel suo modo di parlare, nella sua grazia e nella sua pacatezza — che riesce giorno dopo giorno a trascinarlo in un abisso di follia. Arthur ne è perfettamente consapevole, quella è follia: follia dal primo momento in cui ha posato gli occhi su Francis, follia dal momento in cui ha deciso che lo voleva per sé, follia da quando l’ha portato con sé nell’Ade. Follia cresciuta di giorno in giorno, di minuto in minuto, per colpa di quelle labbra dischiuse, di quelle mani tiepide e morbide, di quel corpo perfetto che si stringe a lui come se da questo dipendesse la sua salvezza.  
Una parte di lui vorrebbe urlargli che si sbaglia, che Arthur è tutto tranne che salvezza, che avrebbe dovuto scappare quando ancora ne aveva l’occasione; tutto il resto di lui, però, si piega sotto il peso dei sospiri di Francis ora che la sua mano ha finalmente osato superare la stoffa leggera del chitone, ora che la mano di Arthur indugia molto più del necessario sulla pelle morbida delle sue natiche.  
«Sono felice» sospira il giovane contro le labbra di Arthur, spostando il peso sulle ginocchia e sollevando il bacino quel tanto che basta perché il dio possa accarezzarlo con entrambe le mani, quel tanto che basta perché Arthur possa avere completo accesso al suo corpo.  
Ma averlo lì tra le proprie braccia e averlo a propria disposizione non basta ad Arthur per dimenticare le parole appena udite, per fingere che non siano mai state pronunciate. È così ovvio, è così normale che Francis non voglia altro che allontanarsi da lui: sono passati sei mesi ed è come se fossero passati pochi giorni, per lui nulla è cambiato, per lui quella è ancora una prigionia.  
«Sono felice» ripete Francis, interrompendo il flusso dei pensieri di Arthur con quelle parole e con un bacio tiepido e lieve posato da qualche parte sul collo del dio; «ma sentirò la tua mancanza».  
Lo stupore si fa strada negli occhi di Arthur e Francis non può fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire quella risata lievissima, soffocata contro le labbra del dio degli Inferi. La mente di Arthur lavora freneticamente per trovare una spiegazione a quella folle risposta, per trovare un motivo per giustificare il senso di quelle parole: perché sperare che Francis voglia rimanere con lui? Perché sperare che qualcosa sia davvero cambiato per poi scoprire — è certo che succederà! — che non è così, che non ha fatto altro che ingannarsi?  
Arthur non vuole credere a quelle parole: per questo zittisce Francis con un bacio affamato, stringendo le natiche del giovane fino a lasciare segni che non scompariranno facilmente e prendendolo con fretta e necessità sul trono degli Inferi.  
Pochi giorni dopo Francis torna a godere della luce del sole, della natura che rifiorisce ad ogni suo passo sulla terra e dell’abbraccio sollevato del padre. Pochi giorni dopo Arthur lo lascia andare e si prepara a trascorrere sei mesi nella più completa solitudine.

_Settembre_.  
Arthur aspetta da ore ormai, in silenzio, nascosto dietro a quell’albero esattamente come la prima volta in cui ha posato lo sguardo su di lui; Francis si lascia stringere tra le braccia del padre e Arthur non fa fatica a rendersi conto di quanto il giovane sia triste di dover abbandonare non solo la propria famiglia ma l’intero mondo per tornare sotto terra. Abbandonare la luce del sole per il buio e l’ombra, abbandonare i fiori e l’erba per le rocce e la terra brulla, abbandonare i suoni della natura per il silenzio irreale che regna nel suo mondo. Abbandonare il padre, gli amici, tutta l’umanità per il dio dei morti e le anime dei dannati.  
«Francis» nonostante questo Arthur si decide finalmente a richiamare il giovane, che si scosta titubante dal padre e china il capo, compiendo qualche passo in direzione del dio.  
«L’estate non è ancora finita, dovresti lasciarci almeno qualche ora in più» protesta animatamente il padre di Francis, ma Arthur lo zittisce con un sommesso «ti sembra che la cosa mi interessi?»  
Il giovane lo richiama piano, a bassa voce, e Arthur si rende conto che per quanto poco possa interessargli dei desideri dell’altro uomo, quelli di Francis meritano almeno di essere ascoltati: «desideri rimanere ancora qualche ora?» chiede con la morte nel cuore — destino quantomeno ironico per il dio dell’Ade.  
Francis rimane in silenzio qualche istante prima di compiere gli ultimi passi che lo separano da Arthur e premersi contro il suo petto; «mi sei mancato» mormora piano, sollevando lo sguardo a ricercare gli occhi del dio, il quale non può fare altro che stringerlo più forte e tentare di trattenere l’ondata di emozioni che gli scuotono il cuore e la mente.  
In fondo sei mesi sono bastati a Francis per capire tante cose: sei mesi sono bastati per capire che Arthur non è né duro né crudele ma solo e triste, sei mesi sono bastati per capire che le mani di Arthur non sono gelide ma tiepide. Sei mesi sono bastati per capire che il suo posto è al fianco di Arthur, sulle sue gambe, tra le sue braccia, contro il suo corpo.  
«Sono felice di tornare» bisbiglia contro le sue labbra quando Arthur si china per baciarlo e sorride quando il dio lo prende in braccio e lo conduce a casa.

_Dicembre_.  
«Lo stai facendo di nuovo?» chiede Arthur in un bisbiglio, tentando di far capire al giovane che quella domanda non implica in nessun modo fastidio da parte sua. Francis sorride allegramente e sfiora di nuovo i capelli di Arthur, intrecciando l’ennesimo fiore colorato tra le ciocche chiare.  
Quando la corona di fiori è quasi terminata Francis si decide a mormorare un «mi piaci, così» al quale Arthur risponde nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo. Non può vederlo ma sa perfettamente che ora Francis, mentre gli accarezza i capelli con dolcezza, sta sorridendo. Francis sorride sempre, Francis riesce a far sembrare accogliente perfino l’Ade.  
Quei sorrisi non sono falsi, non sono costretti, non sono costruiti; quei sorrisi sono per lui e Arthur ha tutta l’intenzione di custodirli gelosamente nel proprio cuore, uno per uno.  
Sapere di avere davanti a sé un’eternità di sorrisi e piccoli fiori colorati gli scalda il cuore quasi più di quanto possano fare le mani di Francis.


	2. Greek Mythology II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La luce del sole si fa largo tra le foglie degli alberi, riflettendosi sulle rocce e sull’acqua del ruscello nel quale la ninfa — più bella di qualsiasi oceanina Arthur abbia mai visto — è intenta a nuotare. I lunghi capelli biondi fluttuano nell’acqua limpida e riflettono di rimando la luce del sole, abbagliando il centauro intento ad osservare la fanciulla — osa, intimorito all’idea di poterla far scappare, avvicinarsi quel tanto che basta a poterla vedere meglio, seminascosto dietro il tronco di una grande quercia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito [wickedalbion](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com) è la fidanzata migliore del mondo e disegna cose bellissime sulle schifezze che scrivo io. Ergo correte tutti a vedere quanto è figo il [centauro!Arthur](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/108672626322) che ha disegnato -- e tenete d'occhio il suo tumblr perché arriveranno sicuramente altri disegni!

La ninfa corre veloce e leggiadra tra gli alberi, ridendo sonoramente e seminando in poco tempo il centauro che la inseguiva nel vano tentativo di catturarla. Altre risate, ugualmente limpide e cristalline, risuonano nell’aria quando in seguito ad uno scarto troppo improvviso il centauro finisce per sbattere contro un enorme faggio ed è costretto ad interrompere l’inseguimento.  
Le ninfe osano avvicinarsi al centauro per qualche secondo, salvo poi scappare di nuovo nel folto della foresta nell’esatto istante in cui questi si riscuote quel tanto che basta per prepararsi di nuovo all’ennesima corsa.  
«Non ti stanchi mai di farlo?» Arthur scuote la testa nel rivolgere quella domanda a quella disgrazia di fratello che si ritrova; «non hai davvero nessun altro interesse oltre alle ninfe?»  
Callum scuote la testa, innervosito sia dalla domanda del fratello sia dall’ennesimo insuccesso con la ninfa che cercava di catturare: «tu piuttosto? C’è qualcosa che ti interessi a parte il sapere e la conoscenza? Perché non mi risulta che con questi tu ci possa andare a letto».  
Arthur sospira e si allontana dal fratello che sembra del tutto intenzionato a riprendere l’inseguimento, inoltrandosi nella foresta senza poter fare a meno di tornare a soffermarsi sulle parole di Callum. Da una parte non crede affatto che interessarsi a _cose più elevate_ del catturare una ninfa sia sbagliato — come si potrebbe comparare lo studio e la conoscenza delle erbe, del corpo umano, delle stelle e degli astri, di tutto quello che è possibile comprendere e imparare con l’amore di una fanciulla per quanto bella possa essere — ma dall’altra parte tutti gli altri centauri che ha conosciuto sembrano concordare con Callum.  
Forse c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, forse dovrebbe sforzarsi di pensarla come tutti gli altri e cominciare una vita di infruttuosi tentativi per riuscire — forse, prima o poi — a catturare una ninfa e accontentarsi di questo.  
Forse, questo Arthur si ripete continuamente nella sua testa, forse però sono tutti gli altri che sbagliano ed è lui l’unico ad avere quel poco buonsenso che basta a capire che nella vita può esserci altro. Questo pensiero è decisamente molto più rassicurante — e in fondo ad Arthur non è mai dispiaciuto riflettere su quanto sia più intelligente e più colto di tutti quelli che compongono la sua specie.  
L’ennesimo rumore sordo seguito da un gemito di dolore gli fa immaginare che Callum abbia sbattuto di nuovo la testa contro un qualche albero — ma Arthur non ha la minima intenzione di tornare indietro per assicurarsi che suo fratello stia bene. Callum può benissimo badare a se stesso.

La voce cristallina della ninfa risuona attraverso gli alberi e i cespugli, supera i ruscelli e i torrenti, si infrange contro le rocce e trova comunque la forza di proseguire oltre, giungendo fino al centauro in un fragile eco. Arthur è certo di non aver mai sentito nulla di simile, nonostante abbia udite mille e più volte ninfe e driadi cantare nei boschi; quella voce non ha nulla a che vedere con tutte le altre e perfino il suo eco le supera in grazia, dolcezza e bellezza.  
Il centauro si ritrova, quasi senza rendersene conto, a seguire il percorso della voce attraverso il bosco, rallegrandosi quando essa si fa più forte e lo indirizza sul percorso da seguire; la voce lo attrae come una sorta di incantesimo, facendogli perdere la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, fino a quando non diventa così forte da oscurare qualsiasi altro suo pensiero e facoltà.  
Quasi non si rende conto di essere arrivato alle pendici del monte e di essersi fermato poco prima di superare gli alberi che segnano l’ingresso ad una radura nella quale è certo di non aver mai messo piede.  
La luce del sole si fa largo tra le foglie degli alberi, riflettendosi sulle rocce e sull’acqua del ruscello nel quale la ninfa — più bella di qualsiasi oceanina Arthur abbia mai visto — è intenta a nuotare. I lunghi capelli biondi fluttuano nell’acqua limpida e riflettono di rimando la luce del sole, abbagliando il centauro intento ad osservare la fanciulla — osa, intimorito all’idea di poterla far scappare, avvicinarsi quel tanto che basta a poterla vedere meglio, semi nascosto dietro il tronco di una grande quercia.   
Non accortasi della presenza di Arthur la ninfa continua il bagno, immergendosi nell’acqua fredda e tornando in superficie soltanto qualche secondo più tardi; il respiro si fa più intenso dopo quella piccola fatica, il seno si solleva appena e tanto basta perché il centauro senta il proprio cuore battere molto più velocemente del normale. Gli occhi della fanciulla hanno lo stesso colore dell’acqua del ruscello e tra i capelli color del grano sono intrecciati grandi fiori dai colori sgargianti: Arthur non riesce a smettere di guardarla, incantato dal modo in cui l’acqua le accarezza il corpo nudo e dai movimenti sinuosi del corpo della fanciulla che finalmente ha ripreso a cantare.  
Senza quasi accorgersene il centauro si azzarda ad avanzare di un passo, quasi completamente dimentico della propria presenza nella radura: un ramoscello si spezza sotto la pressione di uno zoccolo e il rumore, per quanto lieve e quasi impercettibile, è abbastanza perché la ninfa di accorga della presenza di _qualcuno._  
È il tempo di un battito di ciglia: la ninfa scompare sotto l’acqua e ricompare a poca distanza dalla riva, balzando fuori dal ruscello e fuggendo nel folto della foresta.  
Arthur rimane immobile, combattendo l’istinto primordiale di scattare all’inseguimento della fanciulla, a fissare le increspature dell’acqua e a chiedersi che cosa stia succedendo nella propria testa.  
Sensazioni che non ha mai provato prima gli attanagliano il cuore e gli stordiscono i sensi, impedendogli di ragionare correttamente, lasciandolo a porsi un quesito fondamentale: è questo quello che prova suo fratello? È questo quello che provano i centauri come lui? 

Arthur passa giorni e giorni in silenzio ad ascoltare il fruscio del vento tra le fronde degli alberi, il cinguettio degli uccelli e lo scrosciare delle acque in attesa che anche il canto della fanciulla — Francine, così ha sentito le altre ninfe chiamarla — si ripresenti alle proprie orecchie.  
Nella sua mente vorticano pensieri spaventosi — _e se le avesse fatto paura? E se la ninfa non cantasse mai più? E se non si facesse mai più vedere nella foresta?_ — e tutto quello che il centauro può fare è tentare di usare la razionalità per tenere a bada quelle sensazioni soverchianti.  
Passano i giorni e Arthur si convince sempre più di aver sprecato l’unica occasione della sua vita, l’unica possibilità che gli Dei avevano deciso di concedergli: non rivedrà mai più Francine e dovrà convivere per il resto della propria vita con la certezza che per essere felice manchi qualcosa.  
«Che problemi hai?» il tono innervosito di Callum interrompe lo scorrere dei suoi pensieri e Arthur si costringe ad alzare lo sguardo e a sopportare le sensazioni negative che emana il fratello.  
«Nessun problema» si sforza di rispondere, tornando a distogliere lo sguardo e a posarlo su un punto imprecisato del prato fiorito che si estende davanti a loro.  
Callum sbuffa indispettito, sbattendo uno zoccolo a terra per far capire al fratello che se non vuole farlo arrabbiare dovrà tornare a guardarlo; «ma per favore, lo capirebbe perfino un idiota che c’è qualcosa».  
«Oh, allora è per questo che l’hai capito anche tu?» sbotta Arthur prima di riuscire anche solo a _pensare_ di potersi trattenere, sollevando lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere la furia montare negli occhi del fratello.  
«Arrangiati» ringhia quest’ultimo, prima di allontanarsi al trotto, sollevando zolle di terra e polvere che Arthur osserva ricadere sul prato con un’apatia snervante nel cuore. Sa che non avrebbe dovuto trattarlo così, sa che in fondo Callum cercava soltanto di aiutarlo, ma il pensiero di Francine gli riempie così tanto la testa da non riuscire a ragionare correttamente.  
Si sente così maledettamente stupido! Lui, Arthur, il centauro che ha sempre rimproverato tutti i suoi simili, il centauro che ha sempre tentato di far capire agli altri che la conoscenza e il sapere erano molto più importanti delle donne — ridotto così! E per cosa, per una ninfa un po’ più bella delle altre?  
No, non può essere così, si rifiuta di pensare che possa essere così: non può lasciare che i precetti che l’hanno guidato per una vita intera scompaiano nel nulla e lo lasciano in preda agli istinti animali.  
Francine avrebbe potuto — è sicuro che mai più la rivedrà — essere un’eccezione ma mai e poi mai comincerà a fare come i suoi simili, mai e poi mai abbandonerà la via del sapere per correre dietro ad una donna.  
Mai e poi mai, giura con rinnovato vigore, si ridurrà così.

Inaspettatamente, quando ormai Arthur si è abituato all’idea di non rivedere mai più la ninfa, il canto limpido e cristallino che ha tentato di ricreare così tante volte nella propria mente torna a farsi sentire: il centauro rimane immobile per quelle che nella preoccupazione gli sembrano ore, cercando di capire esattamente da dove esso provenga: si lancia al galoppo verso nord nell’esatto istante in cui riesce a capire che la voce melodiosa arriva dal limitare della foresta, sperando con tutto il cuore che non sia troppo tardi, sperando con tutto se stesso che la ninfa sia ancora lì.  
Passano soltanto pochi minuti prima che Arthur arrivi, questa volta cercando di non fare rumore, vicino al luogo dove crede si sia fermata Francine; le sue speranze non vengono deluse e il suo sguardo incontra proprio la figura della ninfa che danza armoniosamente attorno ad una grande quercia.  
Francine è ancora più bella di come la ricordava: i capelli dorati le ricadono sulla schiena e sul petto in morbide onde e gli occhi brillano di una luce che Arthur non ha mai visto prima; le labbra sono dischiuse in un sorriso che manda brividi lungo la schiena del centauro, il collo, il seno e i fianchi della fanciulla disegnano curve che mai Arthur potrà dimenticare.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto si ritrova costretto a deglutire e a distogliere lo sguardo dalla ninfa per impedire che — di nuovo! — gli istinti animali prendano il sopravvento sulla sua parte razionale. Non desidera altro che scattare verso di lei, caricarsela in spalla e rapirla — portarla via lontana da tutto e da tutti, farla sua per il resto della loro vita.  
Si costringe a ricacciare indietro quelle voci che ululano nella sua mente —  _prendila! Portala via! Fallo e sarà tua!_ — e a frenare quegli istinti animaleschi che cercano di dominare il suo corpo. Potrebbe rimanere fermo a guardarla, cerca di convincersi parlando tra sé e sé, potrebbe anche soltanto guardarla per ore e ore e sarebbe felice comunque. Guardarla basterebbe a renderlo felice e così facendo non dovrebbe cedere a quegli istinti primitivi che tanto disprezza.  
Ormai convinto di un piano d’azione non esattamente ben congegnato, Arthur si riscuote dai propri pensieri e solleva lo sguardo davanti a sé, rendendosi conto soltanto in quel momento di essere avanzato di qualche passo e di essersi lasciato indietro la protezione degli alberi.  
La ninfa lo osserva con timore, semi nascosta e immobile al riparo della grande quercia, apparentemente indecisa sul da farsi e tutto quello che Arthur può fare è rimanere immobile a sua volta, incapace di ragionare lucidamente e di capire che cosa sia meglio fare.  
Quella situazione di stallo dura per interi minuti fino a quando il centauro non decide che a quel punto tanto vale rovinare del tutto quella straordinaria seconda occasione e decide di avvicinarsi ancora di qualche passo, sollevano le mani e rivolgendo verso la ninfa i palmi nel tentativo di farle capire che non ha intenzione di farle male.  
Stringe le labbra in una smorfia preoccupata e quasi già rassegnata quando la vede indietreggiare di un passo, salvo poi ricredersi quando Francine si ferma e torna ad osservarlo con apprensione. I suoi occhi sembrano rivolgergli una domanda silente che Arthur comprende fin troppo bene:  _posso fidarmi di te?_   
Vorrebbe quasi dirle di no perché in fondo nemmeno lui si fida di se stesso — o meglio: non si fida delle sensazioni che si agitano dentro di lui — ma si limita a tacere e ad avanzare ancora quel tanto che basta per arrivare a pochi passi dalla ninfa.  
Francine non si muove ma lo fissa con estrema attenzione, come se stesse aspettando il più piccolo movimento sospetto per scappare via, tutto il corpo teso e pronto per una possibile, futura corsa.  
Rimangono entrambi immobili a guardarsi negli occhi senza sapere che cosa fare mentre il tempo scorre e il silenzio ovattato intorno a loro smette di pesare e diventa piacevole quasi quanto il canto della ninfa; è solo dopo interi minuti che Arthur si azzarda a sollevare una mano e a portarla al viso della fanciulla nel tentativo di una carezza che, incredibilmente, non viene respinto.  
Francine si lascia sfuggire un sospiro impercettibile e permette alle dita di Arthur di sfiorarle la guancia, osando addirittura premere il viso contro la mano del centauro; il timore che entrambi provano sembra sparire di colpo, lasciando spazio soltanto ad un calore confortevole che si fa strada nei loro corpi.  
«Ti sei lasciata toccare..» mormora il centauro quasi incredulo, consapevole di quanto questo sia strano e difficile e importante per una ninfa; Francine rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi annuisce piano, regalando ad Arthur un piccolo sorriso che basta a fargli perdere almeno un battito del cuore.  
«Come ti chiami?» chiede in un sussurro la ninfa, sollevando a sua volta la mano destra e portandola a sfiorare il petto del centauro, sorridendo nuovamente quando questi risponde mormorando il proprio nome.  
Rimangono immobili per quelle che sembrano ore, Francine con la mano appoggiata sul petto di Arthur, Arthur con le dita che accarezzano lievemente il viso di Francine, prima che una voce lontana interrompa il momento di pura beatitudine che entrambi stavano godendo.  
«Non è possibile!» Callum esterna tutto il proprio malcontento in un nitrito che suscita le risate di dieci, venti, trenta ninfe nascoste nella foresta; «perché tu ne hai una e io no? A te non interessano!»  
Francine si unisce alle risate delle proprie sorelle, premendosi appena contro il corpo del centauro e lasciando che questi la stringa in un abbraccio protettivo.  
Arthur rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo nel tentativo di trattenersi, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire a sua volta una risata divertita. Non ha idea di come tutto questo sia successo, di come sia arrivato ad avere qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno di desiderare.  
Sa soltanto che il corpo della ninfa è tiepido e morbido contro il proprio e che non ha mai provato nulla di simile prima di allora; sa soltanto che vuole continuare a sentire quelle sensazioni e a stringere Francine tra le proprie braccia.  
Forse la soluzione non era né imitare il comportamento di tutti gli altri né rimanere arroccato sulle proprie convinzioni: forse la soluzione è sempre stata seguire il proprio istinto.


	3. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis Bonnefoy fa la sua comparsa in classe con venti minuti di ritardo e l’aria di qualcuno che, al contrario, è perfettamente puntuale: appoggia la borsa — ovviamente di marca — sul banco e si siede al proprio posto accavallando le gambe, lanciando un sorriso a dir poco affascinante in direzione del nuovo professore di letteratura inglese che lo guarda stupefatto.  
> «Oh, per caso l’ho interrotta? Mi spiace, continui pure!» e mentre tutto il resto della classe ride e a bassa voce si complimenta con il ragazzo — riuscire a far rimanere senza parole un supplente nel giro di un minuto è effettivamente un record che soltanto Alfred Jones con i suoi scherzi idioti è riuscito a raggiungere — Arthur Kirkland si pente amaramente di aver deciso di accettare quel maledetto posto in quella maledetta scuola superiore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vagamente ispirato a [questa cosa divertentissima](http://whattheheckideckipadalecki.tumblr.com/post/52270468283/awkward-syndr0me-so-for-our-end-of-the-year); se non vi fa ridere probabilmente è perché non conoscete [questo meme](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/excuse-me-sir-do-you-have-a-moment-to-talk-about-jesus-christ) (esistono persone che non lo conoscono? idk? sempre meglio specificare!)

Francis Bonnefoy fa la sua comparsa in classe con venti minuti di ritardo e l’aria di qualcuno che, al contrario, è perfettamente puntuale: appoggia la borsa — ovviamente di marca — sul banco e si siede al proprio posto accavallando le gambe, lanciando un sorriso a dir poco affascinante in direzione del nuovo professore di letteratura inglese che lo guarda stupefatto.

«Oh, per caso l’ho interrotta? Mi spiace, continui pure!» e mentre tutto il resto della classe ride e a bassa voce si complimenta con il ragazzo — riuscire a far rimanere senza parole un supplente nel giro di un minuto è effettivamente un record che soltanto Alfred Jones con i suoi scherzi idioti è riuscito a raggiungere — Arthur Kirkland si pente amaramente di aver deciso di accettare quel maledetto posto in quella maledetta scuola superiore.

Tutta quella situazione l’ha stupito così tanto che la sua testa non riesce a formulare nemmeno una singola risposta sarcastica per contrastare quell’atteggiamento fastidioso e tutto quello che può fare è schiarirsi la gola e riprendere la lezione da dove era stata interrotta, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo penetrante del ragazzo che ora è impegnato a lisciarsi i pantaloni — strettissimi pantaloni: per un secondo Arthur si dimentica completamente di Blake e finisce per domandarsi come diavolo ci sia entrato in quei pantaloni — con aria vittoriosa.

La prima lezione dell’anno trascorre veloce in un tripudio di sguardi che corrono da una parte all’altra dell’aula senza che nessuno — men che meno i protagonisti di quegli sguardi — possa immaginare quello che sta per succedere.

 

«Il supplente di letteratura è una rottura di cazzo» commenta con la consueta finezza Gilbert, lasciando cadere a terra lo zaino e buttandosi sul letto di Francis, riuscendo nonostante tutto a prendere in pieno la gamba di Antonio che geme di dolore e borbotta insulti in direzione dell’altro.  
Francis apre l’armadio con un sorriso divertito, ponderando con lo sguardo le centinaia di abiti diversi e domandandosi che cosa mettere per la consueta uscita del sabato sera; «non saprei, io credo che sia molto carino».

Il silenzio cala nella stanza a quelle parole e prima che Francis possa dire qualsiasi cosa per giustificare o spiegare la frase appena pronunciata, i suoi due migliori amici scoppiano in una risata fragorosa che ha il potere di far sorridere anche lui.

«Non so proprio perché state facendo così, ho solo detto che è carino!» esclama dopo qualche minuto, lanciando un paio di pantaloni in faccia a Gilbert che sembra avere qualche problema a recuperare il fiato necessario per non soffocare.

«Dobbiamo preoccuparci, Francis?» chiede Antonio con un sorriso quando l’atmosfera si placa abbastanza da poter fare quella domanda senza il rischio che uno di loro scoppi di nuovo a ridere; «giusto per essere preparati, eh».

«Oh, non credo proprio che ci sia qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi» Francis si limita a rivolgere un sorriso lievemente più enigmatico del solito al suo migliore amico, tenendo per sé le varie considerazioni su quanto effettivamente il supplente sia carino e, soprattutto, su quello che ha intenzione di fare fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico.

Non è necessario che i suoi migliori amici conoscano nei minimi dettagli le sue intenzioni e il suo piano d’azione: il luccichio negli occhi di Francis basta già a farli preoccupare molto più del previsto.

 

«Un esempio di questa tipologia di narrazione si può trovare nei romanzi di Jane Austen» il professor Kirkland cammina su e giù tra i banchi della classe tenendo tra le mani una serie di appunti scritti in una calligrafia minuta e precisa e sembra non fare caso al fatto che metà della classe stia effettivamente guardando fuori dalla finestra al posto che interessarsi all’uso della psico-narrazione in “ _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio”_.

«Può fare un altro esempio, prof?» domanda una voce limpida dalla parte destra della classe e Arthur non deve nemmeno voltarsi per sapere a chi appartiene quella voce: l’unica persona in tutta la classe che si prende la briga di intervenire — nella massa di chi non ascolta e chi non fa altro che prendere appunti — e che, ovviamente, non interviene mai per essere d’accordo con lui.

«Virginia Woolf, “ _Mrs Dalloway_ ”» commenta brevemente, sperando che la domanda di Francis possa essere placata da quella risposta lampo e che questo gli procuri il tempo necessario a finire il discorso sulla critica di Cohn.

«Ma sono tutti esempi di scrittori inglesi!» esclama Francis con una luce negli occhi che Arthur non potrebbe definire in nessun altro modo se non _estremamente pericolosa_.

«Nel caso non l’avessi notato, Bonnefoy, questo è il corso di letteratura _inglese_ » ribatte immediatamente, suscitando una timida risata da qualche parte nel fondo della classe — la qual cosa riesce in effetti a farlo gioire mentalmente, visto che generalmente succede proprio il contrario.

«Non vedo perché questo dovrebbe impedire di portare anche esempi di altre letterature» commenta Francis con l’espressione di chi non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciar perdere, incrociando le braccia al petto senza distogliere lo sguardo da Arthur nemmeno per un secondo; «credevo che la letteratura fosse un intreccio di esperienze non limitata ad un singolo paese».

Arthur apre la bocca per ribattere e la richiude subito dopo, incerto su cosa dire — sapendo perfettamente che in fondo Francis non ha tutti i torti su quello specifico punto. Farsi mettere i piedi in testa, però, è l’ultima cosa che può permettersi in una classe simile: «visto che sei così propenso ad elargire critiche perché non fai tu un esempio che pensi possa andare bene?»

Quella, riflette una voce nella testa del professore, è la risposta migliore che avrebbe potuto dare: nelle precedenti tre settimane Francis non ha fatto altro che criticare e ora che ha l’occasione di dire qualcosa di costruttivo Arthur è assolutamente certo che non sarà in grado di fornire quell’unico esempio che tanto richiedeva.

«Marcel Proust, “ _À la recherche du temps perdu_ ”» risponde Francis senza battere ciglio, in un francese a dir poco perfetto; «in particolare in “ _Un amour de Swann_ ”. Balzac, “ _Le Père Goriot_ ”».

Arthur rimane a bocca aperta mentre un mormorio di meraviglia si diffonde nel resto della classe, seguito subito dopo da un paio di risate soffocate — probabilmente dovute all’espressione sconvolta del professore.

«Se invece preferisce letteratura tedesca credo che Thomas Mann, “ _Morte a Venezia_ ” sia un altro esempio abbastanza azzeccato. O forse mi sbaglio?» conclude Francis ampliando il sorriso vittorioso e strappando una risata più convinta dal resto della classe — Arthur non può fare a meno di pensare che non sappiano nemmeno chi siano gli autori che Bonnefoy ha citato e che stiano ridendo soltanto per la sfumatura di rossore che è appena comparsa sulle sue guance, con sua estrema vergogna.

«.. Sì, be’, rimane il fatto che questo è un corso di letteratura inglese» si limita a borbottare riaprendo il proprio quaderno e continuando la lezione da dove era stata interrotta, cercando in ogni modo di ignorare l’espressione compiaciuta di Francis.

Una voce dentro di lui avanza con timore l’ipotesi che una conoscenza così ampia della letteratura dovrebbe essere ammirata almeno un minimo — senza contare il fatto che, davvero, Francis è uno dei pochi che segue le sue lezioni e sembra capirle senza nessuno sforzo — ma la realtà dei fatti è che il fastidio di essere stato messo in imbarazzo e di aver sbagliato bruciano troppo per permettergli un giudizio imparziale.

La lezione finisce senza ulteriori problemi e, come consueto, Francis è l’ultimo ad uscire dalla classe, lanciando uno sguardo a metà tra il divertito e il malizioso in direzione del professore che si limita a deglutire profondamente e a riportare la propria attenzione sui libri che tiene tra le mani — i libri, e non il sorriso bianchissimo e perfetto di Francis; i libri e non quei fianchi che ondeggiano lentamente mentre esce dalla porta della classe; i libri e non quell’ultimo sguardo che gli rivolge e che sembra invitarlo a pensare _cose che assolutamente non dovrebbe pensare_.

 

«Bonnefoy ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi cos’è questo?» domanda aspramente Arthur, sbattendo sul banco del ragazzo un plico di fogli al di sopra dei quali torreggia il compito a casa fresco di correzione. Ha riflettuto sull’assegnazione di quel compito per giorni e per giorni si è ripetuto più e più volte quanto quell’idea fosse buona, interessante e piena di spunti perfino per una classe simile.

_Scrivete un saggio di due pagine su come Romeo e Giulietta avrebbero potuto evitare la complessa trama della tragedia e risolvere la situazione fin dall’inizio_ ; un’assegnazione allo stesso tempo interessante e classica, aveva pensato con orgoglio la settimana prima, salvo poi ritrovarsi davanti il saggio — se così poteva essere chiamato — di Francis Bonnefoy.

«Il mio saggio» commenta candidamente quest’ultimo, rivolgendogli un sorriso innocente e attorcigliandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi attorno all’indice con aria noncurante.

«Ti dispiacerebbe leggerlo ad alta voce?» ribatte subito Arthur, cercando in tutti i modi di mantenere la calma anche davanti a quell’atteggiamento incredibilmente irritante.

Francis alza le spalle e con un sorriso divertito prende tra le mani il foglio — completamente bianco, tranne per il nome, il cognome e due singole righe scritte con precisione: «Romeo e Giulietta riscritto: “Oh Romeo, Romeo, puoi dedicarmi qualche minuto del tuo tempo per parlare del nostro Signore e Salvatore Gesù Cristo, Romeo?»

La classe esplode in una sonora risata e Arthur cerca inutilmente di riportare l’ordine schiarendosi la gola e lanciando occhiate rabbiose in giro: «e cosa dovrebbero rappresentarmi queste due righe?» domanda con un tono di netta superiorità, inarcando le folte sopracciglia.

«Letteratura post-moderna» risponde semplicemente Francis, scatenando di nuovo l’ilarità generale della classe e riuscendo per l’ennesima volta a far perdere le staffe ad Arthur.

«Adesso ne ho abbastanza!» a quel tono di voce infuriato tutta la classe tace e nonostante questo Francis lo osserva ancora con lo stesso guardo vittorioso; «ti sei guadagnato il privilegio di rimanere qui dopo le lezioni, in punizione per le prossime tre settimane».

Gli altri diciotto alunni sollevano cori di protesta ma, stranamente, Francis è l’unico che non sembra avere assolutamente nulla da dire a riguardo.

 

Arthur Kirkland non ha la più pallida idea di come sia successo o del perché la sua testa abbia deciso di non provare più intensamente a fermare la follia che è in atto in quel preciso momento all’interno dell’aula, ore e ore dopo la fine delle lezioni; Francis si piega, obbediente, sotto le sue le sue mani, sistemandosi contro la cattedra nel modo più confortevole possibile e tutto quello che Arthur riesce a pensare è che toccare quei fianchi perfetti è molto, molto, molto meglio che limitarsi a guardarli.

Le mille proteste razionali e sensate della sua parte logica vengono messe a tacere da un gemito particolarmente profondo di Francis che si spinge e si struscia contro di lui in un modo assolutamente _delizioso._

«Smetti di disturbare le mie lezioni» ringhia Arthur da qualche parte vicino al suo orecchio e Francis non si sforza nemmeno di reprimere il brivido di piacere che quel particolare tono di voce causa in lui; «smettila di mettere in discussione le cose che dico, smettila di fare il furbo con me» una spinta particolarmente mirata suscita l’ennesimo gemito sonoro di Francis e Arthur non può fare a meno di sorridere, compiaciuto della prima vittoria che sente davvero sua.

Qualcosa dentro di lui si sforza di suggerirgli che quella non è affatto una vittoria — e che di certo non dovrebbe essere compiaciuto di quello che sta facendo con un suo alunno minorenne — ma Arthur non impiega molto a mettere a tacere quella voce in particolare, aiutato anche dai mugolii e dai gemiti del ragazzo.

Se Arthur potesse vedere il sorriso soddisfatto di Francis — che ha impiegato molto, molto meno di quanto avesse programmato per ottenere quello che desiderava — forse sarebbe più propenso ad ascoltare la voce della ragione.

 


	4. Flight attendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta che Arthur vede Francine è appena salito a bordo del volo intercontinentale Londra — Dubai in una giornata fin troppo uggiosa, tanto che nemmeno la coppa di champagne che gli è appena stata offerta ha contribuito a migliorare il suo umore già non particolarmente gioioso.  
> Francine è un lampo di capelli biondi raccolti in un elegante chignon e un corpo semplicemente perfetto stretto nell’uniforme che ad Arthur è tanto familiare: fa in tempo a darle un’occhiata veloce e distratta prima che la donna sparisca dietro la tenda color panna con una risata appena dissimulata rivolta ad un suo collega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La compagnia aerea è Air France! Sono senza vergogna!

Arthur Kirkland è un uomo incredibilmente abitudinario: ogni mattina si sveglia alla stessa ora, beve la stessa tazza di tè con gli stessi biscotti comprati nello stesso negozio, si lava i denti con la stessa marca di dentifricio che ha cominciato ad usare quando aveva quindici anni e che non hai mai lasciato nemmeno una volta, indossa uno dei cento completi che si è fatto fare su misura dal suo sarto di fiducia, riempie la ventiquattrore dei documenti e delle poche cose che utilizza durante la giornata — non si scorda mai di aggiungere il disinfettante per le mani, stessa marca da anni — ed esce di casa compiendo lo stesso tragitto di ogni giorno per andare al lavoro.

Il suo essere abitudinario non riguarda soltanto le azioni di tutti i giorni, no: le abitudini si riflettono anche su quelle cose che Arthur è costretto a fare una volta ogni tanto — biglietti di Natale e di eventuali compleanni, per esempio? Comprati tutti quanti nella stessa cartoleria di fiducia da anni e anni. La settimana di vacanza che si concede una volta all’anno per non impazzire? Stessa baita di montagna in Svizzera da anni e anni.

I viaggi intercontinentali che è costretto a fare molto, molto frequentemente per lavoro? Stesso aeroporto, stessa compagnia aerea dal primo viaggio — e poco importa che il suo primo viaggio sia stato quando ancora abitava a Parigi e che ora per scegliere quella precisa compagnia debba fare quasi sempre uno scalo in più del dovuto: niente e nessuno riuscirà a convincerlo a cambiare abitudini, specialmente non quando queste sono così strettamente legate al suo benessere fisico e mentale.

Non c’è nulla nella sua routine di volo che non sia stato collaudato alla perfezione e ogni singola volta tutto va esattamente come programmato: la business class e la sua carta platino gli permettono di sopravvivere al caos degli aeroporti al sicuro in una delle lounge private, le cabine business — specialmente quelle dei voli intercontinentali — gli concedono la benedizione di non dover fare troppo caso agli altri passeggeri, garantendogli i migliori servizi e tutto quello che Arthur desidera, dai giornali al cibo al silenzio. Guadagnare bene e avere un bel lavoro ha i suoi vantaggi, non c’è dubbio, ma Arthur attribuisce gran parte della _perfezione_ dei suoi viaggi all’oculata scelta della compagnia aerea.

 

La prima volta che Arthur vede Francine è appena salito a bordo del volo intercontinentale Londra — Dubai in una giornata fin troppo uggiosa, tanto che nemmeno la coppa di champagne che gli è appena stata offerta ha contribuito a migliorare il suo umore già non particolarmente gioioso.

Francine è un lampo di capelli biondi raccolti in un elegante chignon e un corpo semplicemente perfetto stretto nell’uniforme che ad Arthur è tanto familiare: fa in tempo a darle un’occhiata veloce e distratta prima che la donna sparisca dietro la tenda color panna con una risata appena dissimulata rivolta ad un suo collega.

Arthur rimane a fissare la tenda per interi minuti prima di rendersi conto di quanto questo possa farlo sembrare ridicolo — lancia un’occhiata veloce intorno a sé prima di rendersi conto con un misto di imbarazzo e vergogna che le cabine della business class gli permettono di non essere visto da nessuno — e torna immediatamente a concentrare tutta la propria attenzione sul quotidiano francese che aveva tutte le intenzioni di leggere durante la prima parte del volo.

Quando Francine torna ad occuparsi degli altri passeggeri Arthur si concede tutto il tempo che ha per osservarla meglio — per notare come il fiocco rosso dell’uniforme le sottolinei i fianchi perfetti, per notare come i capelli raccolti facciano risaltare il collo slanciato e allo stesso tempo anche gli occhi di quella particolare sfumatura simile al viola. Per notare i movimenti delle mani e del corpo che sottolineano meglio le parole della donna — perfino quel gesticolare un po’ eccessivo risulta bello se compiuto da lei — e per notare come riesca ad essere sempre gentile e disponibile perfino quando si tratta di richieste più assurde o di clienti un po’ meno _gestibili_.

Arthur è sicuro di non averla mai vista prima — si ricorderebbe dell’angelo che ha davanti, non ha il minimo dubbio — ed è soltanto dopo più di metà del viaggio che si sforza di farsi coraggio e riesce a chiedere ad una delle altre hostess se la ragazza sia nuova.

Gli dicono che sì, è un nuovo acquisto della compagnia aerea, e con uno sguardo preoccupato gli domandano subito se per caso abbia fatto qualcosa di male. Arthur si affretta a rassicurarli e ad attribuire quelle domande alla pura e semplice curiosità, mentre il suo sguardo si fissa di nuovo su Francine e la sua mente finisce per chiedersi se esista una qualche possibilità al mondo di poterla vedere di nuovo, al di fuori di quell’aereo, che non comprenda la difficoltosa impresa di chiederle una cosa simile di persona.

Le sette ore di volo passano più veloci di quanto Arthur non avrebbe creduto possibile — ma parlare con Francine è qualcosa che purtroppo va al di là delle sue capacità.

 

La seconda volta che Arthur vede Francine è a bordo di un volo diretto a Tokyo e le undici ore di volo che ha davanti diventano all’improvviso molto meno pesanti e faticose.

Francine gli sorride gentilmente, come sorride a tutti gli altri passeggeri, e gli chiede se ha bisogno di qualcosa con una voce che Arthur non saprebbe definire in altro modo se non _celestiale_ : lei lo guarda con il sorriso più bello e splendente dell’universo e tutto quello che Arthur riesce a fare è deglutire sonoramente e scuotere la testa.

Le parole non sembrano voler uscire dalla sua bocca nemmeno per sbaglio e Francine finisce per andare ad occuparsi del signore sulla quarantina che non fa altro che fissarle il seno per i successivi trenta minuti — facendo imbestialire Arthur, che in qualche modo si costringe a rimanere seduto per evitare di andare a spaccare la faccia al cafone di turno.

Vorrebbe poter dire di aver dormito e lavorato per tutta la durata del volo ma la verità è che non ha fatto altro che osservare Francine muoversi negli spazi ristretti dell’aereo e occuparsi delle piccole cose necessarie — e perfino quando Arthur chiude gli occhi per dieci minuti finisce comunque per sognarla e sognare il modo in cui lei lo guarda e quegli occhi bellissimi e profondi.

Riesce a rivolgerle la parola soltanto quando Francine gli si avvicina per chiedere se desidera mangiare qualcosa e prende a descrivergli le pietanze disponibili in un modo così tanto appassionato che ad Arthur viene voglia di prendere qualsiasi cosa.

Il che è più o meno quello che fa, con la stupida scusa di non riuscire a decidersi, causando nella donna una lieve risata incredibilmente dolce e bella; Arthur rimane per l’ennesima volta incantato, perfino mentre Francine gli serve il pranzo, e tutto quello che può fare è ringraziare con un paio di parole vergognosamente balbettate e tentare di sorriderle quando la vede andare via.

Il resto del volo viene occupato dai suoi tentativi di sprofondare sotto il sedile e dimenticare le figuracce appena fatte ogni volta che Francine guarda verso di lui — con scarsi, scarsissimi risultati.

 

La terza volta che Arthur vede Francine è a bordo di un volo diretto a Ho Chi Minh e nemmeno l’aver dormito quattro ore precise in tre giorni per stupide questioni di lavoro riescono a giustificare la sua incapacità perfino nel guardarla.

Si è domandato spesso quando l’avrebbe rivista, preparandosi mentalmente qualche semplice domanda per riuscire a fare un po’ di conversazione — quel tanto che basta per riuscire a conoscerla meglio, per farsi conoscere meglio, per arrivare forse un giorno a farle quella domanda che tanto vorrebbe essere capace di esprimere.

Giorni e giorni di preparazione mentale e poi ovviamente Francine lo guarda e ogni singola situazione provata e riprovata nella sua mente spariscono del tutto, lasciandolo a boccheggiare davanti al sorriso splendente della donna.

«È un piacere averla di nuovo con noi, Mr Kirkland» bisbiglia lei guardandolo con un’espressione che Arthur fa fatica a comprendere, prima di consegnargli la solita coppa di champagne e tornare ad occuparsi degli altri passeggeri.

Le dita di Francine sfiorano appena quelle di Arthur, causando in lui un brivido che spera tanto lei non abbia notato e Arthur passa tutto il resto del volo a rimuginare e rimuginare su quel tono di voce e sullo sguardo che Francine gli ha rivolto, cercando in tutti i modi di trovare un senso a quello che ricorda e di mettere a tacere le speranze che crede vane.

 

La quarta volta che Arthur vede Francine è a bordo di un volo che collega Londra a Sao Paolo e le interminabili ore del viaggio sono occupate dagli interminabili pensieri di Arthur sul perché Francine lo stia guardando così tanto spesso.

Si chiede — continua a chiedersi — se si sia vestito male, se ci sia qualcosa di strano sulla sua faccia, se i suoi capelli siano più brutti del solito; si chiede se lo stia guardando e mentalmente lo stia prendendo in giro, si chiede se uno come lui potrebbe mai piacere ad una come lei. Si chiede perfino se dietro quella tenda color panna Francine passi il tempo a prenderlo in giro con le sue colleghe e quello steward che sembra sempre avere qualcosa da bisbigliarle all’orecchio con grande _gioia_ di Arthur.

Francine si avvicina quando manca relativamente poco all’arrivo e con un sorriso particolarmente brillante comincia a chiacchierare con lui come se niente fosse — parlando del più e del meno, del tempo, della durata del volo, del lavoro di Arthur e del fatto che viaggi così tanto spesso con la loro compagnia.

Arthur fa di tutto per tenere a bada l’attacco di panico che sente montare nel proprio corpo e, incredibilmente, riesce in qualche modo a resistere per tutto il tempo in cui Francine parla con lui. Forse non dovrebbe essere così tanto contento dei suoi risultati in merito: riuscire a non soffocarsi con l’aria e non essere capace di balbettare più di qualche parola per rispondere alle domande della donna in fondo non sono proprio cose di cui andare così tanto orgogliosi.

 

La quinta volta che Arthur vede Francine è a bordo di un volo diretto a Parigi e la breve durata di quel viaggio lo scoraggia più di quanto non avrebbe desiderato.

«Quanto rimane a Parigi?» trova finalmente il coraggio di chiederle, soltanto una volta scesi dall’aereo, cercando di non pensare alla figuraccia che sicuramente sta per fare.

«Almeno un paio di giorni, credo, dipende da quando mi chiamano di nuovo. Sa, io vivo qui» sorride Francine come al solito, strappando un sorriso di risposta anche a lui.

«Pensa.. pensa che le andrebbe di prendere un caffè con me?» riesce finalmente a trovare il coraggio di chiederle, stringendo con fin troppa forza e ansia la presa sul manico della valigia.

«Credevo che non me lo avrebbe mai chiesto!» è l’unica risposta che riceve da Francine, insieme ad un bigliettino con scritto il suo numero di telefono e ad un bacio sulla guancia. Arthur rimane a fissare l’aereo con uno sguardo imbambolato fino a quando qualcuno non lo costringe ad andarsene — e anche mentre se ne va cercando di ricordarsi dove diavolo deve andare e cosa diavolo deve fare, il pensiero di essere finalmente riuscito a portare a termine quell’impresa folle lo riscalda e lo sconvolge allo stesso tempo.

L’unica cosa che rimane da fare, ora, è trovare il coraggio per chiamare Francine.


	5. Mermaids & Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La terza volta, nel bel mezzo di una tempesta che sta mettendo a repentaglio la sua nave e tutta la sua ciurma, mentre Arthur è impegnato a combattere contro le onde e i venti e tutte le forze della natura nello stesso istante, nell’acqua si intravede una figura umana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era una roba che avevo scritto mille anni fa e che ho deciso finalmente di risistemare e di concludere - perché la versione precedente mi faceva ampiamente cagare il cazzo e, soprattutto, non aveva una cazzo di conclusione *ride*. E niente, così <3

La prima volta è soltanto un guizzo nell’oceano, un luccichio diverso dal solito nelle onde del mare aperto: Arthur non ci presta particolare attenzione – in quel momento è troppo impegnato a prendersi cura dei due folli che hanno osato pensare di ammutinarsi sulla sua nave per badare a qualcosa di così piccolo.

Lancia di nuovo un’occhiata distratta al mare soltanto per qualche secondo, fermandosi per chiedere distrattamente a se stesso se abbia mai visto delle alghe gialle affiorare sulla superficie del mare: quando torna a guardarle, ponendosi di nuovo la domanda, le alghe sono già sparite.

Non tenta nemmeno di darsi una spiegazione logica ad un tale fenomeno: in fondo che importa a lui se sono sparite tra le onde o se le ha soltanto immaginate? Meglio tornare, questo pensa con un sospiro frustrato e per niente convinto, ad occuparsi di affari seri e di cose importanti.

A poca distanza dalla nave il luccichio tra le onde torna a farsi vedere, scomparendo e risollevandosi al di sopra della superficie del mare soltanto per qualche secondo.

  

La seconda volta che il luccichio tra le onde si manifesta Arthur è più propenso a prestare attenzione a quello strano fenomeno, forse per colpa della noia che il mare senza vento lo obbliga a subire.

La notte è calata su di loro ormai da ore e lo strano luccichio si nota ancora di più: per questo Arthur barcolla fino alla prua della nave, tenendo stretta per il collo la bottiglia di rhum ormai quasi vuota e tentando di aguzzare la vista per individuare il punto esatto tra le onde. Il che si rivela un’impresa più complessa di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato – specialmente quando finisce quasi per cadere in acqua a causa di un rollio improvviso della nave.

È aggrappandosi al parapetto e sporgendosi nel vuoto che Arthur finalmente riesce a vedere qualcosa in più di uno strano luccichio: le alghe gialle sono comparse di nuovo – o almeno il pirata crede che siano gialle, visto il buio che lo circonda – insieme alle sagome di piccoli oggetti che non riesce ad individuare.

Tra le alghe gli sembra di vedere una stella marina e forse delle conchiglie: perfino nella scarsa lucidità dell’alcool la sua mente riesce a chiedersi come facciano delle conchiglie a galleggiare e che cosa ci facciano sopra a delle alghe. Inutile dire che la sua domanda, posta in solitudine e nel buio, rimane senza risposta.

L’espressione stranita e confusa che ha dipinta sul viso deve essere particolarmente ridicola e forse è per questo che una risata cristallina fa subito eco ai suoi pensieri. Arthur si guarda intorno con circospezione ma sul ponte della nave c’è solo lui e quella bottiglia di rhum ormai vuota: tanto basta per spiegare come possa essersi immaginato una risata.

Ma il mistero di quello che ha visto – che vede! – in acqua continua ad attanagliargli la mente fino a quando non realizza che l’unico modo per capire cosa ci sia a pochi metri da lui è riuscire a vedere bene.

Quando torna con una lanterna che possa essergli di aiuto le alghe e il luccichio sono già scomparsi e Arthur passa le due ore successive a scrutare con attenzione il mare attorno a sé prima di rinunciare a portare a termine quell’impresa senza senso e tornare nella propria cabina.

  

La terza volta, nel bel mezzo di una tempesta che sta mettendo a repentaglio la sua nave e tutta la sua ciurma, mentre Arthur è impegnato a combattere contro le onde e i venti e tutte le forze della natura nello stesso istante, nell’acqua si intravede una figura umana.

In un primo momento il capitano della nave è certo che si tratti di uno dei suoi uomini: le onde sono così forti da riuscire a sballottare la nave e i venti fischiano troppo perché lui possa aver sentito il grido di aiuto di qualcuno. Deve essere per forza qualcuno dei suoi marinai: per questo urla agli uomini più vicini di cercare di individuare la posizione del marinaio caduto in acqua e, se possibile, di tirarlo di nuovo a bordo.

Gli uomini corrono immediatamente al parapetto nella nave, scrutando il punto indicato dal capitano con tutta l’attenzione che la tempesta può concedere: in mare però non sembra esserci nessuno e ad Arthur pare indubbio che per l’uomo non ci sia più speranza.

Passano interi minuti prima che Arthur tolga lo sguardo dal timone e dalla prua della nave e intraveda di nuovo la stessa figura di poco fa in mare: questa volta, però, la figura è accompagnata da un luccichio – lo stesso luccichio! – chiaramente visibile nonostante l’intensità delle onde.

Il luccichio, le alghe di quello strano colore e adesso una persona? Con un battito di palpebre la situazione cambia, un’onda sommerge la figura e per qualche secondo Arthur teme di averla persa per sempre.

Il luccichio ricompare poco più in là, insieme a quella che sembra proprio essere una pinna – una pinna: c’è sempre la possibilità che non si tratti di un pescecane, nonostante sembri molto probabile, nonostante Arthur sia molto portato al pessimismo.

Le onde aumentano di forza e di intensità ogni singolo istante che passa e governare la nave senza prestare la sua completa attenzione comincia a diventare impossibile: nonostante questo Arthur non vuole smettere di tenere gli occhi fissi sul luccichio e la sagoma scura che intravede al di sotto della superficie dell’acqua.

Un’onda più forte delle altre lo costringe a distogliere lo sguardo e nel momento esatto in cui lo fa si rende conto di sapere perfettamente che la visione che lo tormenta da giorni sparirà e non si mostrerà più.

La scelta in quel momento però è tra la sopravvivenza della propria nave e l’insensata possibilità che quella visione sia anche soltanto vagamente reale: la decisione da prendere è piuttosto semplice.

 

La quarta volta che tutti quegli strani fenomeni tornano – tutti insieme: il luccichio, le alghe, la strana sagoma al di sotto della superficie dell’acqua – non c’è nessuna tempesta che possa scusare la presenza di una figura umana nell’acqua. Tutto il suo equipaggio è a bordo della nave e Arthur comincia a pensare che tutte queste cose non possano essere semplicemente coincidenze – sempre che le coincidenze esistano, poi.

Nessuno dei suoi uomini sembra però aver notato la figura umana che è appena scomparsa sott’acqua e che Arthur cerca spasmodicamente in lontananza, fin dove riesce a vedere – nemmeno un segno di vita e nessun uomo potrebbe rimanere così tanto sott’acqua senza respirare e Dio se il non capire lo manda in bestia!

L’illuminazione lo coglie all’improvviso: è possibile che chiunque o qualunque cosa sia quella abbia nuotato sott’acqua? Per questo corre lungo tutta la nave, sotto lo sguardo stranito dei suoi uomini, cercando inutilmente di individuare anche il più piccolo segno della presenza di quella creatura.

È deciso a credere che quella sia una creatura e non una visione della sua mente: non ci sono le condizioni necessarie perché possa esserselo sognato di nuovo e nulla potrà convincerlo del contrario.

Il mare aperto li circonda da tutti i lati e per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita di pirata Arthur sente nel profondo un moto di odio per quella distesa immobile e soffocante: se quella creatura non vuole farsi trovare è inutile insistere, non riuscirà mai a farlo.

Il guizzo di una coda attrae la sua attenzione ma è solo di sfuggita che riesce a vedere un riflesso violaceo e il solito luccichio che ormai riconoscerebbe ovunque: il tempo di girarsi in quella direzione e il nulla piatto della superficie dell’oceano è di nuovo pronto ad accoglierlo.

Ma di nuovo, soltanto qualche secondo più tardi, un leggero schizzo d’acqua attira la sua attenzione – e la coda, è certo che quella sia una coda! –: ma quando si precipita il più vicino possibile al punto dove la coda e il luccichio sono comparsi l’acqua è già di nuovo calma.

La frustrazione profonda che lo assale gli dà la sensazione che la creatura stia tentando in ogni modo di prenderlo in giro e per quanto tenti di pensare che non sia così il fastidio non svanisce per tutto il resto della giornata.

 

La creatura non ricompare più per un lunghissimo, snervante periodo di tempo: la quinta volta, quando finalmente si rifà vedere, Arthur ha già cominciato ad archiviare il ricordo delle altre volte come qualcosa di stupido e insensato.

Sono sbarcati da pochi giorni a Cartagena de Indias per fare rifornimenti e per lasciare agli uomini un po’ di meritato svago e riposo – che ovviamente trovano tra le puttane e l’alcool: come spesso succede Arthur non è in vena di distrarsi in quel modo e preferisce rimanere a bordo della nave, in completa solitudine.

È immerso nelle solite riflessioni di carattere pratico – quale rotta seguire quando ripartiranno, cosa fare per risolvere il malumore crescente dei suoi uomini, come capire a che cosa sia dovuto quel malumore – quando alle sue spalle risuona una risata limpida e cristallina che Arthur è certo di aver già sentito.

Il suo corpo freme per la voglia di voltarsi e correre dal lato opposto della nave per riuscire a finalmente a vedere di nuovo la creatura: nonostante questo Arthur rimane immobile, deciso a non accontentare i capricci – perché è certo che siano capricci – di chiunque ci sia in acqua.

La risata si ripete dopo qualche secondo e il suo corpo trema di nuovo per il desiderio: Arthur è costretto a stringere la presa sul parapetto della nave, quasi piantando le unghie nel legno per non cedere e rimanere immobile. Passano secondi, interi minuti e il pirata si convince che la creatura sia sparita di nuovo.

All’improvviso invece la risata si fa risentire per la terza volta, forse un po’ più vicina, decisamente diversa da com’era prima: Arthur è certo di aver notato in quel suono almeno un po’ della stessa frustrazione che anche lui prova dalla prima comparsa del luccichio. E questo naturalmente non può che fargli piacere.

«Voglio sperare che questo ti abbia insegnato a smettere di infastidirmi!» esclama, senza nemmeno sapere se la creatura possa capirlo o se sia senziente.

La risata fa eco di nuovo alle sue parole, cristallina e divertita senza più nessuna traccia di frustrazione e ad Arthur basta meno di un secondo per sentirsi di nuovo incredibilmente stupido: è caduto nella trappola della creatura per l’ennesima volta, ovviamente. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci.

Rimane ancora immobile in attesa, sperando che la creatura torni a farsi sentire – e contemporaneamente pregando che se ne vada e che la smetta di cercare di farlo uscire di senno –: pochi secondi più tardi il guizzo della coda violacea alla sua destra attrae la sua attenzione.

Quando si volta fa appena in tempo a individuare un sorriso splendente e malizioso prima che uno schizzo d’acqua lo investa in pieno, bagnandolo da capo a piedi e lasciandolo a bocca aperta.

La creatura, ovviamente, è già sparita di nuovo.

 

La sesta volta è quando le onde lo sommergono e lo trascinano verso il fondo dell’oceano, impedendogli perfino di provare a resistere contro la forza della marea: ogni tentativo di slegarsi polsi e caviglie è stato inutile e ormai Arthur è conscio di stare andando incontro alla sua morte.

La ciurma della sua nave si è ammutinata senza nemmeno un motivo valido, forse è questo che riesce a farlo infuriare così tanto perfino mentre sta per morire, annegato in alto mare. Almeno avessero avuto un buon motivo, ripete una voce nella sua mente, almeno gli avessero dato un buon motivo!

E invece no: è costretto a morire fuori dalla sua nave senza nemmeno sapere perché e non c’è niente al mondo che potrebbe mandarlo in bestia più di questo.

La catena che gli tiene legati i piedi lo trascina sempre più a fondo, sempre più senza possibilità di scampo e tutto quello che Arthur può fare è chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che anche le ultime bolle di ossigeno sfuggano dalle sue labbra e si perdano nell’oceano.

Se fosse rimasto cosciente ancora per qualche secondo avrebbe visto per la sesta volta il luccichio delle scaglie e la coda di quello strano viola fendere l’acqua davanti a sé, avrebbe avvertito le mani della creatura liberargli caviglie e polsi, avrebbe sentito qualcosa trascinarlo sempre più in alto, fino alla superficie, fuori dall’acqua.

Quando finalmente Arthur riprende i sensi si rende conto quasi immediatamente di trovarsi su di una superficie dura che di certo non può essere l’acqua nella quale stava annegando poco fa: gli basta allungare le mani attorno a sé per rendersi conto che si tratta di uno scoglio – e che, cosa più importante, le sue mani non sono più legate.

Nell’esatto momento in cui riesce a tirarsi a sedere il suo corpo è costretto a piegarsi in due per colpa di una serie di violenti colpi di tosse grazie ai quali espelle tutta l’acqua ingoiata poco prima.

«Allora sei vivo!» esclama una voce maschile accanto a sé e Arthur si volta di scatto, pronto a difendere la propria vita – insperatamente recuperata – con qualsiasi mezzo possibile.

La visione che si trova davanti agli occhi lo costringe a chiedersi se sia davvero ancora vivo o se quella sia una visione data dalla carenza di ossigeno nei suoi polmoni: davanti a lui c’è la creatura che negli ultimi mesi è stata il soggetto dei suoi sogni e dei suoi pensieri, giorno dopo giorno.

È tutto lì, proprio come aveva già visto tante volte: il luccichio – il luccichio dato dalle scaglie di quel viola brillante –, le alghe – che solo ora capisce essere capelli biondi, decorati con conchiglie e stelle marine – e per finire la coda che risulta essere la parte inferiore di-- un uomo?

«Credevo di non essere arrivato in tempo» Arthur riesce a riconoscere perfino quella voce: è la stessa delle risate, la stessa intonazione e lo stesso suono limpido e cristallino. Non c’è alcun dubbio sul fatto che quella sia la sua creatura.

Vorrebbe riuscire a chiedergli qualcosa – che cosa sia, come abbia fatto a salvarlo, perché l’abbia salvato – ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è dischiudere le labbra e boccheggiare, esattamente come potrebbe fare un pesce. La creatura lo fissa con curiosità, sporgendosi appena verso di lui e dando modo ad Arthur di osservarlo ancora meglio; due occhi azzurri e limpidi lo osservano di rimando, impedendogli di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa che non riguardi lui.

«Come..» riesce infine a bisbigliare, senza ancora riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi dell’altro.

«Come cosa?» ribatte immediatamente la creatura, sorridendo in un modo estremamente bello e fastidioso; «come mi chiamo?»

Non era questo che Arthur avrebbe voluto chiedere ma la creatura si è avvicinata ancora di più a lui ed è ormai quasi premuta contro il suo petto e tutto quello che il pirata riesce a fare è annuire placidamente.

«Francis» è la semplice risposta dell’altro, seguita da una breve risata divertita e al rumore delle onde che si infrangono sullo scoglio: quando Arthur riesce a riscuotersi da quella sorta di torpore nel quale era caduto Francis lo osserva divertito a poca distanza dal lui, immerso fino al naso nell’acqua.

Ad Arthur serve soltanto un secondo prima di gettarsi di nuovo in mare e di nuotare fino a lui: dopo esserselo lasciato sfuggire così tante volte non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarlo scappare via di nuovo.

 

La settima volta Arthur vive su un’isola deserta — si può definire deserta anche se ormai è lì da qualche mese? Si può definire deserta se è li da qualche mese e ha avuto modo di costruirsi una capanna in riva al mare un po’ rudimentale ma adatta alla sua sopravvivenza.

La vita del pirata a volte gli manca, non può negarlo: i pericoli del mare, i mille nuovi luoghi da esplorare, l’enorme quantità di oro e gioielli e ricchezze che aveva accumulato e che ora non ha più sono tutte cose che gli mancano moltissimo. Gli mancano, sarebbe meglio specificare, nei momenti in cui l’isola è del tutto deserta e Francis è da qualche parte a nuotare sott’acqua.

Francis ritorna sempre, però, ogni singolo giorno quando Arthur meno se lo aspetta. Pian piano il pirata scopre che se rimane troppo tempo fuori dall’acqua, Francis comincia a sentirsi così tanto male da arrivare a perdere i sensi; pian piano scopre che Francis non può rimanere sott’acqua senza respirare per più di mezz’ora, pian piano scopre che Francis è molto più divertente che fastidioso — almeno quando non tenta di svegliarlo nel bel mezzo della notte lanciandogli alghe umide dritte in faccia.

Pian piano scopre che la vita del pirata gli manca, sì, ma che vivere su un’isola deserta aspettando l’arrivo di Francis — e nuotare insieme a lui e fare l’amore con lui e parlargli di tutte le cose che ha fatto e farsi raccontare tutte le cose che ha visto — è molto meglio di quanto potesse sperare.


	6. Angels & Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In condizioni normali sarebbe difficile stabilire con certezza l’esito di una discussione tra un Arcangelo ed un Angelo Caduto ma in questo specifico caso, quando i soggetti in questione sono Arthur e Francis, si può affermare con tutta onestà che perfino per l’Arcangelo Che Veglia Sul Tuono E Sul Terrore sia normale trovarsi in difficoltà.

_Caduta dal Cielo, luogo non scibile, tempo non scibile – qualcuno è ben felice di cadere._

 « _E ci fu una battaglia nel Cielo: Michele e i suoi angeli combatterono contro il dragone.._ » tuona una voce apparentemente incorporea – che Francis riconosce immediatamente come la voce di Ludwig, lo Scriba Celeste – nel bel mezzo della battaglia.

Non che Francis sia esattamente nel mezzo del combattimento, no: se Sopra esistesse una nozione di spazio si potrebbe semplicemente dire che l’Angelo è seduto in disparte ad osservare quello che succede con estremo interesse.

«Tu non dovresti combattere?» l’Arcangelo Arthur gli si para improvvisamente davanti, brandendo la spada fiammeggiante con entrambe le mani.

«Nah, rimango qui e aspetto di vedere cosa succede. Se perdono andrò giù a vedere come sono le cose, se vincono— be’, se vincono suppongo che andrai giù tu, no?»

«Ma non possono vincere loro, Francis. È il volere divino che muove ogni cosa».

«Lo spero tanto: qui è una noia».

« _Il dragone e i suoi angeli combatterono ma non vinsero, e per loro non ci fu più posto nel Cielo. Il gran dragone, il serpente antico, che è chiamato diavolo e Satana, il seduttore di tutto il mondo, fu gettato giù: fu gettato sulla terra, e con lui furono gettati anche i suoi angeli_ ».

«A dire la verità non è che mi ci hanno proprio gettato, ecco. Più che altro li seguo tanto per fare qualcosa di diverso».

 

_Diluvio Universale, Mesopotamia, data sconosciuta – quando c’è troppa pioggia c’è troppa pioggia._

 «Non c’è che dire: è decisamente spettacolare»

«Già».

«Quando decide di fare qualcosa la fa in grande, eh?»

«Già».

«Voglio dire.. sarebbero bastati un paio di fulmini o una pestilenza sconosciuta per eliminarli tutti».

«Già».

«… Tutta questa pioggia però comincia ad infastidirmi».

«Abituatici: andrà avanti per molto».

«E tu che ci fai qui?»

«Controllo che vada tutto bene».

«Cioè controlli che muoiano quasi tutti?»

«.. Sostanzialmente».

«.. Proprio sicuro di non essere caduto anche tu?»

 

_Decimo giorno delle Piaghe, Egitto, data sconosciuta – a volte nascono inaspettate collaborazioni._

«Tramutazione dell’acqua in sangue?» Arthur solleva lo sguardo dal papiro che tiene tra le mani, adocchiando con aria perplessa la riga di kohl che adorna gli occhi di Francis – decide comunque di non dire nulla perché l’ultima cosa che vuole è ricominciare a discutere sugli usi e i costumi ai quali loro dovrebbero adattarsi nelle varie epoche o nei vari luoghi geografici. No, la verità è che l’ultima cosa che vuole è ricominciare a discutere con lui di qualsiasi cosa e finire per dovergli dare ragione. Maledizione: odia dovergli dare ragione.

«Fatta. Sul Nilo. Molto scenografico» annuisce Francis con convinzione, permettendogli di spuntare la prima delle dieci voci sulla lista.

«Invasione delle rane dai corsi d’acqua?»

«Fatta. Leggermente disgustosa, a parer mio, ma fatta. Lo scriba del faraone se n’è ritrovata una nel letto mentre dormiva. Ugh».

«Invasione di zanzare?»

«Pungenti e fastidiose? Fatta».

«Invasione dei mosconi?»

«Sì, Arthur, sì, avete completato l’elenco di tutti gli insetti molesti del creato».

«Zitto. Moria del bestiame?»

«Zitto tu. Fatta anche questa. Ormai gli uomini mangiano solo i giunchi del Nilo».

«Ulcere su animali e uomini?»

«Intendi il motivo per cui urlavano tutti ultimamente? Sì, fatta. Con molto successo, devo ammettere» Francis ridacchia divertito nel sollevare lo sguardo e notare l’occhiataccia che l’altro gli ha appena riservato: ad Arthur non piace che si facciano battute sul suo operato, no. Ma in effetti ad Arthur non piacciono un sacco di cose che invece lui adora.

«Grandine?»

«Fatta. Ormai non si possono mangiare più nemmeno le foglie».

«Invasione di cavallette?»

«Non ho capito perché non le avete messe subito dopo le zanzare e i mosconi per completare il momento schifo e irritazione ma— sì, fatto» Francis è quasi sicuro di aver sentito l’Arcangelo insultarlo sottovoce ma ovviamente si trattiene dal farglielo notare: sia mai che se ne esca di nuovo fuori con qualche altra assurda piaga di insetti o altri animali disgustosi, no, grazie tante.

«Tenebre diurne?»

«Fatte».

«.. Ne ho contate nove, giusto?»

Francis cerca in ogni modo di trattenersi dal rispondere in modi che Arthur non approverebbe ma alla fine apparentemente il suo essere diavolo prevale almeno in parte: «hai contato bene, piccolo scriba. Sei bravo quasi quanto Ludwig». Il ringhio disperato dell’Arcangelo lo gratifica come poche altre cose in secoli di esistenza.

«Manca la decima. Devo mettermi a lavorare».

«Che ti hanno detto di fare, Sopra? O ti hanno lasciato carta bianca come per le altre?»

«Fatti miei».

«.. Oh, andiamo, non puoi essertela presa davvero così tanto! Arthur!»

Silenzio.

 

_Esodo, deserto del Negev, data sconosciuta – esagerazioni?_

 «Io credevo che l’intenzione fosse quella di liberare il popolo eletto.»

«Infatti».

«Terra promessa e cose del genere, no?».

«Infatti».

«Ma quarant’anni a vagare per il deserto non sono esattamente una liberazione».

«Le vie del Signore sono infinite».

«Anche quelle per uscire dal deserto lo sono».

«Blasfemo».

«Ma dai?»

 

_Concilio di Aquisgrana, Aquisgrana, 789 d. C.  – un martedì nero della storia di un Arcangelo._

Due figure perfettamente immobili attendono a lato di un’imponente quanto rozza chiesa, totalmente incuranti della pioggia battente che trasforma il terreno in fango e i sentieri in ruscelli di terra del tutto inagibili.

«È dura, eh?» esordisce ad un tratto uno dei due, voltando appena il viso verso l’altro.

«Non comprendo a cosa ti riferisci» borbotta in tutta risposta la seconda, imponente figura, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal punto imprecisato del terreno che ormai osserva da ore.

«No, dico— deve essere brutto per un Arcangelo fare una fine del genere».

«Non ho fatto nessuna fine, io».

«Be’, non ancora ufficialmente, no. In ogni caso massimo tra una decina di anni già nessuno si ricorderà dell’Arcangelo Arthur, fidati».

«Dio se ne ricorderà».

«Altrimenti non sarebbe Dio. Però pensa: nelle chiese ci saranno affreschi e mosaici di Gabriele, Michele, Raffaele e-- e poi ci sarà un buco al tuo posto. Quanto ci sei rimasto male da uno a _così tanto che ucciderei Papa Zaccaria se solo non fosse già morto_?»

«Zero» il commento lapidario costringe l'altro ad uno sbuffo sonoro e annoiato: «sei sempre così serio e noioso, tu».

«Non hai mai pensato che forse potresti essere tu quello noioso e irritante e fastidioso?»

«.. Ma cosa ti insegnano, Di Sopra? Credevo che voi Arcangeli foste troppo buoni e tutto il resto per cose come gli insulti».

«Sbaglio o abbiamo appena finito di parlare del fatto che teoricamente non sono più contemplato tra gli Arcangeli?»

«.. Ah!» un divertito e alquanto soddisfatto schiocco di lingua accompagna quell’ultima constatazione: «lo sapevo io che c’eri rimasto male!»

«Non ho mai detto questo, Francis».

«Sì invece, l’hai appena detto. E in ogni caso non c’era bisogno che lo dicessi: lo si legge perfettamente nella tua espressione».

In condizioni normali sarebbe difficile stabilire con certezza l’esito di una discussione tra un Arcangelo ed un Angelo Caduto ma in questo specifico caso, quando i soggetti in questione sono Arthur e Francis, si può affermare con tutta onestà che perfino per l’Arcangelo Che Veglia Sul Tuono E Sul Terrore sia normale trovarsi in difficoltà.

 

_Aquitania, anno 1000 – la finta Apocalisse._

 «Niente Apocalisse, quindi?»

«A quanto pare».

«Puoi dire ai tuoi Di Sopra di non fare certi scherzi? Ci siamo preparati per niente, Giù».

«.. Veramente noi abbiamo fatto lo stesso».

«.. Ma la frase del _mille e non più mille_ non era vostra?»

«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia io? Non sono più nemmeno un Arcangelo».

«Visto che ci sei rimasto male?»

 

_Terza Crociata, Giaffa, anno 1192 —  vittoria o non vittoria._

 «Senti: spiegami un po’ come stanno le cose, perché qui non ho ancora capito chi ha vinto e chi non ha vinto» è l’unica domanda che Francis rivolge all’Arcangelo, dondolando le gambe nel vuoto in cima all’edificio più alto della città di Giaffa — al momento sotto assedio delle forze crociate.

«Cosa c’è da spiegare? Non è poi così difficile» è tutto quello che risponde Arthur, le ali ripiegate sulla schiena e le gambe che dondolano nel vuoto esattamente al fianco di Francis; «la città era sotto il controllo dei cristiani, è stata presa dai pagani e ora i crociati cercando di riconquistarla».

«Be’ a me sembra parecchio complicato».

«Le tue facoltà intellettive sono sempre un po’ sotto la media».

«Intendevo dire che tutta questa storia della Terza Crociata mi sembra parecchio complicata» ribatte immediatamente Francis, strappando una piuma dall’ala destra dell’Arcangelo e sogghignando nel sentirlo sibilare un infastidito « _ahia_!».

«Ho già detto che le tue facoltà intellettive sono un po’ sotto la media?»

«Oh, andiamo! Non c’è un vincitore unico: prima vince quello, poi vince quell’altro, poi tizio viene assassinato dai suoi stessi alleati e caio viene finalmente sconfitto però non del tutto e poi questa maledetta città passa di mano in mano diciotto volte».

«Ogni guerra è così, Francis, dovresti saperlo».

«Oh, mi sono dimenticato di aggiungerlo alla lista di cose che non capisco: ad un certo punto i buoni cristiani sterminano tremila prigionieri per dare un esempio ai cattivi».

«Non è andata così».

«Oh, andiamo, è andata esattamente così».

«Non è andata affatto così» insiste Arthur con decisione.

«C’ero io, c’eri tu, l’abbiamo visto tutti e due».

«Tu vedi solo quello che vuoi vedere».

«Senti un po’ da che pulpito divino viene la predica» è l’ultima frase che Francis riesce a ribattere prima che le ali dell’Arcangelo si dispieghino e Arthur voli via — in modo particolarmente frustrato, Francis oserebbe dire — dalla città.

«Lo sai che ho ragione io!» gli urla dietro Francis, sapendo perfettamente che l’altro l’ha sentito.

 

_Ottava Crociata, Africa settentrionale, anno 1270 — perfidie reciproche._

 «Ma seriamente? Un’altra volta?»

«Non dirlo come se l’avessi deciso io, Francis».

«Avete indetto una crociata per l’ottava volta! Ma volete lasciar stare quei poveri pagani che vogliono solo farsi i fatti loro e vivere le loro vite tranquillamente?»

«E tu cosa ne sai di cosa vogliono fare? Come fai a sapere che non passano davvero il loro tempo libero ad uccidere e torturare cristiani innocenti?» 

«Be’, non lo so, ma questa opzione era chiaramente compresa nel _farsi i fatti loro e vivere le loro vite tranquillamente_ ».

«A volte sei veramente perfido».

«Ha parlato quello dell’ottava crociata di fila».

 

_Marco Polo in Asia, deserto dei Gobi, anno 1275 — discussioni teologiche._

 Due figure solitarie seguono da lontano la carovana di persone che attraversa il deserto, rimanendo in disparte senza mostrare minimamente alcun cenno di fatica — al contrario degli uomini davanti a loro che arrancano sotto il sole cocente e finiscono le ultime gocce d’acqua.

«Certo che questi veneziani viaggiano davvero moltissimo» commenta dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Francis, scatenando l’ennesimo sbuffo da parte di Arthur.

«Stiamo camminando da ore sotto il sole e tu riesci comunque a parlare» sbotta superando il Diavolo di qualche passo e voltandosi a guardarlo; «ti premiano se riesci a dire diciotto milioni di parole al giorno o lo fai soltanto per darmi fastidio?»

«Lo faccio soltanto per darti fastidio» ribatte allegramente Francis, saltellando al fianco dell’Arcangelo e dando un’occhiata alla carovana poco più avanti; «credo che si stiano fermando per accamparsi per la notte».

«Buon per loro» quasi ringhia Arthur, ancora impegnato a riflettere sul fatto che Francis abbia appena ammesso con così tanta limpidezza che il suo unico scopo nella vita è infastidirlo — il che è abbastanza ovvio, in effetti, essendo lui un angelo caduto; «non hai nessun altro da infastidire? Nessun mortale da trascinare nelle tenebre del peccato?»

«Stai sperando che io vada a tormentare l’anima di qualche povero mortale? Credevo che voi Arcangeli doveste salvaguardare le loro anime, non sperare che vengano corrotte da noi!»

«Infatti è così».

«Ma mi hai appena detto di andare a tentare qualcuno!»

«.. Non ho affatto detto questo».

«Perdi sempre più colpi, eh?»

 

_Elezione dell’antipapa Clemente VII, Francia, 20 settembre 1378 — confusione reciproca._

 «Aspetta: ma quindi adesso ci sono due papi?»

«No, non possono esserci due legittimi pontefici contemporaneamente, Francis, te l’ho già spiegato un centinaio di volte e la risposta è sempre la stessa».

«Okay allora il papa chi è?»

«Possiamo chiudere la discussione?»

«No perché non ho ancora capito se quello sostenuto da Sopra è Clemente VII o Urbano VI».

«Non hai niente di meglio da fare?»

«Non puoi rispondere almeno a questo? Non sto chiedendo niente di male!»

«Non è il caso che—»

«Andiamo! Rispondimi!»

«Senti, non lo so. Non l’ho capito bene nemmeno io».

«Ah-ah!»

 

_Morte di Giovanna d’Arco, Francia, anno 1430 — lezioni di vita._

 «La bruciano perché è una strega?» tenta Francis per la diciottesima volta, scatenando l’ennesimo sospiro indispettito da parte di Arthur: entrambi rimangono in piedi, lontani dalla folla che acclama — esattamente come se stesse acclamando il vincitore di un torneo — la morte della donna.

«No, non la bruciano perché è una strega» risponde pazientemente, cercando di ignorare il pensiero pungente che Francis sappia perfettamente quello che sta succedendo e che, come al solito, si stia comportando così soltanto per irritarlo.

«Ti giuro che non ho capito perché la vogliono bruciare, allora» insiste di nuovo Francis, fingendo che lo spettacolo che hanno davanti lo lasci del tutto indifferente — quando è ovvio che non è del tutto vero, perché non ha nessun problema a vedere peccatori bruciare all’inferno ma quando si tratta di persone che non hanno fatto proprio niente di male si sente improvvisamente molto meno sicuro delle sue capacità di sopportazione. Il che non lo rende un granché come diavolo, lo sa. 

«Pare sia stato un processo per eresia» interviene Arthur distogliendo lo sguardo dalle fiamme che salgono e voltandosi a fissare il Diavolo.

«Quindi è roba vostra? Cioé voi siete dalla parte degli accusatori?»

«Non ho detto questo, ho detto che l’accusa è quella di eresia».

«Quindi è roba vostra» ripete nuovamente Francis, con la sicurezza di chi conosce la verità nella voce; «i processi contro gli eretici sono roba vostra».

«Non esattamente. Di solito sì, però può succedere che gli uomini si sbaglino nel nome di Dio».

«Ma se questo è il caso perché da Sopra non fermate quello che sta succedendo qui?» domanda Francis indicando le fiamme che salgono sempre più altro e tentando di ignorare le urla.

«Le vie del Signore sono infinite».

«Sì, ma non puoi sempre vincere tutte le discussioni così!»

 

_Presa di Costantinopoli, Costantinopoli, anno 1453 — è difficile scegliere una posizione preferita._

 «E ora chi è dalla parte di chi, Arthur?»

«Non ne ho sinceramente idea. Non credo che in questo caso ci siano delle parti da prendere».

«Pensavo che voi di Sopra foste automaticamente dalla parte di quelli contro i musulmani?»

«Non è così, Francis, lo sai perfettamente».

«Sarà, sarà. Quindi oggi siamo neutrali? No perché a me questo Mehmet piace un sacco, però Costantinopoli è una bella città e non voglio che la distruggano. Ci sono affezionato».

«Immagino di sì, siamo neutrali. E tu non dovresti affezionarti ad oggetti mortali».

«Neanche tu dovresti farlo. So che ci sei affezionato tanto quanto me».

«Non è affatto così, penso solo che sia una bella città. Mi piacciono le cose belle, come a tutti quanti, non c’è niente di poco angelico in questo».

«Se lo dici tu, Arthur».

«Sì, lo dico io».

«Va bene».

«Va bene».

«Smettila di ripetere quello che dico».

«Smettila tu».

«Uh, guarda, hanno i cannoni!»

 

_Scoperta delle Americhe, attuale Brasile, anno 1492 – è un mondo piccolo._

 «Certo che sono assurdi questi esseri umani, no?» Francis ridacchia e Arthur non riesce a fare altro che pensare a quanto poco abbia voglia di avere intorno quel maledettissimo angelo caduto – che poi nella sua percezione più che angelo caduto è una sorta di fastidiosa mosca che gli ronza costantemente intorno.

«Tu dici?» quanto poco abbia voglia? Poco, poco, poco, poco, poco, poco, poco. Pochissimo. Poco.

«Ci hanno messo tutto questo tempo ad accorgersi che c’era un continente intero. Bastava navigare ancora un po’ più in là. Anche un bambino ci sarebbe riuscito» la risata di Francis riempie di nuovo il vuoto attorno a loro – soli su quella spiaggia di sabbia candida, lo sciabordio delle onde come piacevole sottofondo a quell’altrettanto spiacevole incontro.

«Forse la nostra percezione del mondo è diversa dalla loro» tenta di far notare Arthur, conscio del fatto che comunque Francis non lo ascolterà e rimarrà della sua opinione. Non sa più nemmeno perché ci prova, dopo tutto questo tempo.

«Sarà. Mi sembra comunque assurdo».

Questa volta l’angelo rimane in silenzio, limitandosi ad affondare piano le mani nella sabbia, lasciandosi scorrere tra le dita i granelli finissimi e bianchi.

«Quindi ora che hanno intenzione di fare i tuoi superiori?» Francis interrompe di nuovo quei pochi istanti di preziosissimo silenzio e Arthur si costringe a rimanere calmo, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di concentrarsi soltanto sul rumore delle onde che si infrangono a riva.

«Presumo vogliano che vengano coordinate le missioni nel nuovo continente. Per vostra sfortuna» aggiunge malignamente alla fine della frase, sperando di metterlo a tacere una volta per tutte.

«Ci hai mai pensato che se non credono in te non credono nemmeno in me? Mi fai soltanto un favore se dici ai tuoi di venire qui a predicare».

«…»

«Stai cominciando a rammollirti, Arcangelo?»

 

_Le 95 tesi di Lutero, Wittenberg, anno 1517 — posizioni compromettenti._

 «E quindi che posizione assumiamo su questa cosa?»

«Di sicuro non la stessa, Francis».

«Sì, be’, mi pareva ovvio. Tu di solito ne assumi una a caso».

«Proprio tu dici una cosa simile? A te non interessa niente di nulla, specialmente non di questioni teologiche, specialmente non di questioni teologiche delle quali discutono solo i mortali».

«Questo non è affatto vero!»

«Ah no? Dimmi un po’ com’è che ti interessano queste novantacinque tesi, su».

«Non è che mi interessano le novantacinque tesi in sé, mi interessa più che altro il casino che succederà quando i mortali cominceranno a darsi degli eretici l’un l’altro e tenteranno di bruciarsi vivi e— morti! Sangue! Torture disumane! Impiccagioni!»

«Seriamente, Francis? Seriamente?»

«Nah, non mi interessa nemmeno questo. Anzi, di solito le torture mi fanno anche un po’ schifo».

«E allora cos’è che ti interessa?»

«Non lo so. Immagino il casino? La confusione? Il cambiamento?»

«Insomma sei annoiato».

«Eh, più o meno».

 

_Fondazione della chiesa anglicana, Londra, anno 1534 — ulteriori posizioni compromettenti._

 «Questo Enrico è completamente pazzo!» ride gioiosamente Francis, appollaiato in cima al trono del monarca inglese, momentaneamente impegnato a tuonare contro questo o quell’altro consigliere di turno per un qualche motivo che né Francis né Arthur stanno seguendo.

«Completamente pazzo» concorda Arthur con un tono di voce tutt’altro che allegro, in piedi vicino al suddetto trono e al suddetto Diavolo, una smorfia infastidita dipinta sul viso; «non posso credere che quest’uomo si senta così tanto onnipotente».

«Oh, ma io non credo che si senta onnipotente» osserva Francis con un sussurro interessato, impegnato com’è a seguire la conversazione — o meglio: le urla del sovrano; «io penso che sappia perfettamente quello che sta facendo e che voglia far pensare a tutti di essere onnipotente».

Arthur lo osserva per qualche istante senza parlare, limitandosi a riflettere su quanto quelle parole possano essere vere o totalmente insensate; «c’è una parte di me che spera che Nostro Signore lo chiami a sé molto, molto, molto presto» commenta poi, quando si è ufficialmente stancato di chiedersi chi dei due abbia ragione.

«Uuuh, cattivello» ride Francis battendo le mani divertito e lanciando uno sguardo interessato all’Arcangelo che rimane, rigido come al solito, ritto al suo fianco; «a me invece piace. Cioè: è completamente e totalmente pazzo, sì, però sono curioso di vedere quante altre riuscirà a sposarne».

«Che cosa orribile da dire, Francis».

«Avanti, lo so che te lo stai chiedendo anche tu» insiste Francis con il solito sorriso insinuante — un vero e proprio sorriso da Diavolo, c’è ben poco da dire; «io dico che arriva a sei».

«Non scommetterò con te su una cosa simile, è una questione estremamente importante».

«Andiamo, andiamo! Ci scommetto tutto quello che vuoi».

«Tutto quello che voglio? Anche un secolo di silenzio da parte tua?»

«Solo se vinci, però» ribatte Francis con un sorriso che va da un orecchio all’altro; «io dico: sei mogli e poi il pazzo muore. Tu che dici?»

«Quattro mogli. E la sifilide».

«Tanto vinco io».

«Vedremo, vedremo».

 

_L’invincibile armata, Inghilterra, anno 1588 — fuochi d’artificio._

 «C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido nel chiamare “invincibile” qualcosa che può andare a schiantarsi contro gli scogli per colpa di una tempesta».

«Teoricamente saresti condannato a cento anni di silenzio, Arthur».

«Ancora con questa storia della scommessa?»

«Be’, sei rimasto in silenzio per poco più di cinquant’anni, te ne mancano altri cinquanta».

«Tanto lo so che vuoi sentirmi parlare».

«È vero che ci si annoia un sacco a parlare da soli».

«Vedi?»

«Però è anche vero che mi piace quando dico le cose e tu non puoi dirmi di no!»

«Sta’ zitto, Francis».

«Ecco, tipo, mi piace quando non puoi dirmi di stare zitto».

«Sta’ zitto, Francis. È esplosa un’altra nave».

«Oh, è vero. È un po’ come uno spettacolo pirotecnico. Solo che muoiono un sacco di persone».

«Persone supponenti, se lo chiedi a me».

«Per te tutti quanti sono supponenti».

«Quelli che decidono di punto in bianco di chiamare la propria flotta “invincibile” sono supponenti secondo ogni punto di vista, non solo secondo il mio».

«Sarà, sarà, come vuoi tu».

«Quindi posso ufficialmente tornare a parlare?»

«Oh, guarda, ne è esplosa un’altra ancora!»

«Lo prendo come un sì».

 

_La peste, Italia, anno 1630 — schizzinosi e non._

 «Che schifo, che schifo, che schifo, che schifo, che schifo!» esclama Francis con un verso schifato, schivando l’uomo barcollante che crolla a terra a pochissimi passi da loro; «oh, che schifo!»

«Lo sai che non ti puoi ammalare, vero?» commenta Arthur laconico, scavalcando con un unico passo aggraziato il cadavere — o il moribondo, non ne è molto sicuro e non lo vuole nemmeno sapere — che giace in mezzo al fango e alla polvere.

«Lo so, lo so, però che schifo comunque» rabbrividisce Francis, aggrappandosi al braccio dell’Arcangelo per superare lo stesso cadavere o moribondo che sia; «mi fa davvero troppo schifo. Se c’è una cosa che odio è quando salta fuori questa maledettissima peste. Fa schifo in ogni modo possibile. È tutto così sporco e insanguinato e disgustoso».

«Ti sei dimenticato i bubboni, Francis».

«Oh, che schifo altre diciotto volte».

 

_Rivoluzione americana, futuri Stati Uniti d’America, anno 1775 — primi casini._

 «Be’, è una bella confusione, non credi?»

«Un bel casino, vorrai dire».

«È lo stesso, Francis, solo espresso in modo vagamente più degno».

«Sono immerso nel fango fino alle ginocchia, non mi interessa molto del modo in cui mi esprimo».

«Pensa a quei poveri soldati che sono costretti a combattere in mezzo al fango».

«Loro non hanno dei vestiti belli come i miei».

«Francis—»

«Anzi: quelle giubbe rosse, se proprio me lo chiedi, sono davvero brutte».

«Ma io non te l’ho affatto chiesto».

«Lo volevi sapere sicuramente».

«Mi domando cosa te lo faccia pensare».

 

_Rivoluzione francese, Francia, anno 1793 — secondi casini._

 «Stanno cominciando ad esserci un po’ troppe rivoluzioni» commenta Arthur con un mezzo sospiro, ignorando le urla della folla e il rumore alquanto macabro della ghigliottina che cala implacabile sul collo del malcapitato di turno.

«Tu dici? Io dico che sta cominciando ad esserci un po’ troppo casino perfino per me» ribatte Francis senza fare nessun tentativo per nascondere quanto poco gli piaccia guardare lo spettacolo davanti a loro — e pensando, soltanto per qualche istante, di nascondersi tra le piume morbide delle ali dell’Arcangelo. Finalmente quelle ali potrebbero servire a qualcosa, in quel modo.

«Caspita. Siamo davvero piombati in un mondo pieno di follie, allora».

Francis non risponde a quell’affermazione, scuotendo la testa quando un urlo agghiacciante fa rabbrividire entrambi e li costringe al silenzio per qualche istante.

«Sto facendo davvero un sacco di fatica a capire da che parte stai tu e da che parte sto io. E non parlo di questa rivoluzione, parlo proprio di come va il mondo in generale» riesce a dire dopo qualche minuto, fingendo di non essere sorpreso davanti allo sguardo attento di Arthur.

«Penso che il punto sia un po’ questo, sai? Voglio dire: il senso del mondo».

«Il senso del mondo a volte fa un po’ schifo».

 

_L’affondamento del Titanic, Oceano Atlantico, anno 1912 — supponenza._

 «Immagino che anche questi siano stati supponenti, eh Arthur?».

«Eh, insomma: l’hanno chiamata inaffondabile?»

«Sì, e quindi?»

«Come volevasi dimostrare è affondata».

 

_Prima Guerra Mondiale, Europa, anno 1916 — istinti umani._

«Dici che dovremmo fare qualcosa per aiutarli?» bisbiglia pianissimo Francis, quasi come se avesse paura di svegliare i soldati che tentano, in qualche modo, di dormire al riparo delle trincee. Nessuno dei due si sofferma sul fatto che Francis è un Angelo Caduto, un Diavolo o qualsiasi altro modo possa esistere di definirlo e che non dovrebbe affatto sentire il bisogno di aiutare qualcuno. Arthur è stanco di fargli notare che dovrebbe essere felice della sofferenza e del dolore — ed è sinceramente stanco anche di doversi convincere che le cose vadano per forza così. Davanti a quello che stanno vedendo da mesi e mesi nemmeno Satana in persona può rimanere insensibile.

«Non penso che possiamo fare qualcosa, Francis».

«Lo sospettavo. Però speravo che mi dicessi qualcos’altro» sospira Francis con uno sguardo cupo, sparendo soltanto qualche secondo più tardi nel buio della notte.

 

_Seconda Guerra Mondiale, Europa, anno 1945 — la follia è contagiosa._

 «Oh, Santo Signore Che Sei Nell’Alto Dei Cieli, questo è pazzo davvero».

«.. Non riesco neanche a rimproverarti. Questo è completamente fuori di testa».

«No, no, Arthur, ti giuro. Io pensavo che Enrico VIII fosse pazzo, pensavo che Napoleone fosse un tantino megalomane, pensavo che Bismarck fosse un pochino eccessivo—»

«Lo so, lo so—»

«Ma questo Hitler è completamente e totalmente fuori di testa».

«Lo so».

«Completamente».

«Completamente».

«Totalmente».

«Totalmente».

«Peggio di qualsiasi cosa io abbia mai visto».

«Peggio».

 

_Guerra Fredda, Stati Uniti d’America, anno 1955 — il sospetto ancora di più._

 «Comunque c’è poco da fare: questi umani sono davvero fuori di testa» borbotta Francis infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, sbuffando lievemente e fissando con attenzione la nuvoletta di condensa che si forma davanti a lui, nelle strade ghiacciate di Boston; «fino a dieci minuti fa c’era la caccia ai nazisti, adesso c’è la caccia ai comunisti, dopodomani ci sarà la caccia a quelli con gli occhi verdi perché non si sa mai. Non ci si può fidare di quelli con gli occhi verdi».

«Era un sottilissimo riferimento a me che nessuno avrebbe mai e poi mai colto, Francis?» sbuffa Arthur scuotendo la testa, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta in millenni e millenni per quanto ancora dovrà sopportare quel maledettissimo Angelo Caduto. Perché non è sicuro di volerlo sopportare ancora per molto — e non è sicuro di poterlo sopportare ancora per molto senza superare di gran lunga la linea dei suoi confini in quanto Arcangelo. A questo, poi, non vuole nemmeno pensare.

«E cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?» ride Francis, aggrappandosi come se niente fosse al braccio dell’Arcangelo, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia e ridendo ancora di più nel vederlo arrossire; «non mi ricordavo che gli Arcangeli potessero arrossire».

«Che cosa stupida da—»

«Non mi ricordavo nemmeno che tu provassi dei sentimenti, se è per questo».

«Dio— a volte ti odio così tanto!»

«Hai appena nominato il nome di Dio invano? Certo che la mia compagnia ti fa proprio male!»

 

_Millennium Bug, New York, 31 dicembre 1999 — La Finta Apocalisse pt 2._

 «Seriamente? L’avete fatto un’altra volta? Non siete affatto divertenti».

«Ma guarda che noi non c’entriamo proprio nulla, Francis!»

«Sì, certo, come no. Voi e queste maledette apocalissi!»

«Ma ti giuro che—»

«Le odio, queste apocalissi! Mi mettono ansia!»

«.. Ti mettono ansia».

«Sì, mi mettono ansia, che c’è che non va in questo».

«A volte sei così tanto umano, Francis».

«A volte sei così tanto umano, Arthur».

«A volte ti odio un po’ di meno».

«A volte ti amo un po’ di più».

«…»


	7. archaeologist & ancient deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ad un primo sguardo il tempio appare perfettamente conservato: dall’altare in marmo bianco agli oggetti ornamentali d’oro, tempestati di pietre preziose. Dagli incredibili motivi geometrici nel marmo del pavimento ai fini dettagli delle sculture. Ed è proprio ad una di queste statue che Arthur si avvicina, come prima cosa, attratto da qualcosa di inesplicabile.  
> I lineamenti della donna scolpita nella pietra sono i più belli che Arthur abbia mai visto. La morbida curva delle labbra, il sorriso allo stesso tempo regale ed enigmatico; e più di ogni altra cosa, Arthur è sicuro che lo sguardo della donna sembri seguire ogni suo movimento.

Il tempio si staglia davanti a loro in tutta la sua immensità; il marmo bianco delle costruzioni brilla sotto la luce della luna, donando a quel momento un’atmosfera quasi solenne.

Arthur Kirkland, archeologo di fama internazionale, ha impiegato anni di lunghe e faticose ricerche per arrivare fin lì.

Anni di studi tra libri polverosi e frammenti di antiche pergamene, anni di ricerche sul campo e di indizi verso il ritrovamento di un’antica civiltà perduta. Anni passati a mettere insieme ogni tipo di informazione disponibile, anni passati ad organizzare spedizioni su spedizioni e ora, finalmente, tutte le sue fatiche sono state premiate.

Il tempio — la cui scoperta è il frutto del lavoro di una vita intera, ed è sua, solo sua, sua, sua, interamente sua — è davanti a lui.

La smania di portare a termine l’obiettivo di quella spedizione si unisce all’improvviso rendersi conto che _può finalmente farlo_ — ed è soltanto il richiamo di uno dei suoi compagni che lo ferma nel bel mezzo di uno slancio verso la salita che conduce al tempio.

I successivi venti minuti passano in una discussione furiosa con il capo della spedizione. Non c’è verso di procedere: per quanto Arthur voglia andare avanti, è troppo tardi, è troppo buio, è troppo pericoloso e tutti sono troppo stanchi.

Arthur insiste, insiste, insiste ancora. Ha impiegato anni per arrivare fino a questo punto e non lascerà che qualche ora di buio lo fermi, non adesso!

Arthur insiste, insiste, insiste ancora; ma alla fine gli sguardi stanchi e preoccupati del resto del gruppo hanno la meglio. È questione di poche ore ancora. Può resistere. Può farcela.

 

Quattro ore più tardi — mentre il resto del gruppo dorme profondamente, cercando di proteggersi dal gelo della notte nelle tende — Arthur non è ancora riuscito a chiudere occhio. 

Il terreno è troppo duro, l’aria è troppo fredda, gli animali che si nascondono intorno a loro sono troppo rumorosi. Non c’è modo di riuscire a dormire.

Arthur sbuffa, rigirandosi nell’unica coperta ruvida e decisamente troppo piena di odori: non riuscirebbe a dormire in quel modo nemmeno se fosse tranquillo, figuriamoci riuscire a dormire con l’agitazione che gli scorre nelle vene.

Il tempio che ha cercato per anni è lì, a portata delle sue mani, e lui deve aspettare ancora intere ore per poter finalmente portare a compimento il lavoro di una vita?

E per cosa? Per un po’ di buio e qualche ipotetico animale pericoloso? Ridicolo! Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi e di certo non c’è nulla di cui avere paura.

Se tutti gli altri vogliono comportarsi come un branco di ragazzini spaventati, ben venga. Arthur Kirkland, archeologo di fama mondiale, non ha nessuna intenzione di abbassarsi ad un simile livello.

Le idee che lo colgono nel bel mezzo di quella notte — a metà tra il sonno e la veglia, in uno stato di fremente attesa — non dovrebbero essere seguite, Arthur lo sa perfettamente. Eppure c’è qualcosa che lo chiama, qualcosa dentro di lui che lo spinge a trovare il coraggio di alzarsi, infilare il suo diario di viaggio nella sacca insieme ad una torcia e poco altro, e uscire dalla tenda. Qualcosa lo sta chiamando — e Arthur ha tutte le intenzioni di rispondere.

 

I gradini del tempio luccicano sotto la luce della luna e sotto la luce della torcia che Arthur sventola in giro, cercando un modo qualsiasi per entrare. L’ingresso principale è bloccato da quella che sembra essere stata una frana che ha portato via parte della facciata e non pare esserci un altro accesso. Arthur non ha nessuna intenzione di darsi per vinto, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per arrivare fin lì.

Se fosse giorno e se avesse qualcuno impegnato a cercare con lui, l’operazione richiederebbe molto meno tempo. Invece passano minuti che sembrano ore prima che riesca a trovare quello che cercava.

Una fessura, grande quel tanto che basta a far passare qualcuno di non troppo grosso, nascosta dietro una colonna nel lato destro del tempio. Passarci attraverso è faticoso ma tutto quel lavoro viene premiato quando, con un ultimo sbuffo di fatica, si ritrova finalmente dentro all’oggetto delle sue ricerche.

Ad un primo sguardo il tempio appare perfettamente conservato: dall’altare in marmo bianco agli oggetti ornamentali d’oro, tempestati di pietre preziose. Dagli incredibili motivi geometrici nel marmo del pavimento ai fini dettagli delle sculture. Ed è proprio ad una di queste statue che Arthur si avvicina, come prima cosa, attratto da qualcosa di inesplicabile.

I lineamenti della donna scolpita nella pietra sono i più belli che Arthur abbia mai visto. La morbida curva delle labbra, il sorriso allo stesso tempo regale ed enigmatico; e più di ogni altra cosa, Arthur è sicuro che lo sguardo della donna sembri seguire ogni suo movimento.

Le successive due ore sono spese in un’attenta analisi di ogni singola superficie ed oggetto presente nel tempio; i disegni nel suo taccuino si accumulano uno dopo l’altro, pieni come al solito di annotazioni e osservazioni del momento. Arthur è certo di essere morto ed essere arrivato in Paradiso.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

La voce torna a farsi sentire mentre Arthur sta cercando di ritrarre ogni singolo dettaglio del capitello ornamentale di una colonna: un sussurro, un bisbiglio alle sue spalle che lo costringe a voltarsi di scatto e a guardarsi intorno, pensando che forse qualcun altro della spedizione si sia svegliato e abbia notato la sua assenza. O che sia stato colto dalla stessa curiosità e necessità che hanno colto anche lui. 

Alle sue spalle non c’è nulla, però, nulla se non il tempio vuoto e gli spifferi freddi.

Nel momento stesso in cui Arthur torna a concentrarsi sui suoi schizzi, la voce si fa sentire di nuovo: un sussurro, un bisbiglio alle sue spalle più caldo del precedente, più vicino. Per la seconda volta Arthur si gira di scatto e per la seconda volta alle sue spalle non c’è nessuno.

«C’è qualcuno?» chiede inutilmente, con una punta di fastidio nella voce. Non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi interrompere durante il _suo momento_ da qualcuno che con tutta probabilità vuole soltanto fargli uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Sa perfettamente di non essere simpatico alla maggior parte dei membri della spedizione — non che gli sia interessato particolarmente di risultare simpatico a qualcuno. Lui è lì per un unico motivo e tutto il resto non ha nessuna importanza.

È possibile, però, che qualcuno abbia deciso di tentare di infastidirlo? Se Arthur avesse una lato che pensa positivo, si sforzerebbe di convincersi che non sia possibile. La verità è che non ha nessun lato del genere, e quella è l’unica spiegazione possibile.

«Non so chi sei ma farai meglio a smetterla con questo scherzo idiota» sibila a mezza voce, non avendo cuore di disturbare la pace e il silenzio che regnano nel tempio; «e vieni fuori, chiunque tu sia!»

Ma per l’ennesima volta non arriva nessuna risposta.

«Fai come ti pare. Se pensi che mi lascerò spaventare da qualche bisbiglio, ti sbagli di grosso» borbotta Arthur, abbassando lo sguardo sul taccuino e tornando a scarabocchiare. I dettagli di quell’architrave devono essere raffigurati con molta più precisione e lui non ha certo tempo da perdere in certe baggianate.

Ignorare la voce che continua a bisbigliare qualcosa che non riesce nemmeno a capire diventa sempre più difficile, ma Arthur si sforza con tutto se stesso di non dare soddisfazione a chiunque stia cercando di farlo impazzire.

Si sposta di colonna in colonna, di nicchia in nicchia — impegnato a trascrivere e a ritrarre ogni singolo dettaglio —, tentando di escludere dalla sua testa la voce. Ma la voce lo chiama ancora e ancora e ancora e diventa sempre più forte e sembra acquietarsi soltanto quando, alla fine, Arthur si avvicina all’altare centrale.

Lo schizzo dell’altare richiede molta più attenzione rispetto a tutto il resto, specialmente quando nota un’iscrizione mezza nascosta sul lato destro. La successiva mezz’ora è spesa nel tentativo di decifrare quello che riesce a capire della scritta — il che è particolarmente difficile per via dello stato in cui l’incisione è ridotta.

La voce è sparita del tutto, anche dai suoi pensieri: è troppo impegnato a tentare in ogni modo di grattare via secoli e secoli di sporcizia, inginocchiato sull’altare per essere alla stessa altezza dell’iscrizione. La brillante idea di usare le unghie non sembra aver funzionato — come non sembra funzionare l’altrettanto brillante idea di utilizzare un angolo del taccuino. L’unica alternativa rimasta è tirare fuori il coltellino che, fortunatamente, si è ricordato di prendere con sé.

Uno, due, tre tentativi di grattare via le incrostazioni con la punta del coltello sono già abbastanza perché Arthur cominci ad intravedere qualcosa. Dai suoi studi sulla lingua autoctona riesce a capire soltanto qualche parola: si parla di una donna e di una bellezza divina e di una maledizione? _Nessuno esce dal tempio_ o una cosa del genere. Forse l’uomo è lo stesso della statua? E la maledizione deve essere sicuramente una di quelle sciocche superstizioni indigene.

Arthur continua a grattare, sicuro che tutto sarà più chiaro una volta ripulita per bene l’incisione. Ed è quando ormai è giunto all’ultima parola che il coltello slitta sul marmo e incide un taglio profondo sul palmo della sua mano.

Arthur impreca ad alta voce, balzando in piedi e cercando qualcosa con cui tamponare il sangue che esce copioso e che sta già cominciando a sporcare il taccuino — taccuino che viene prontamente gettato a terra, proprio per evitare un disastro.

Dopo qualche minuto Arthur non ha ancora trovato nulla con cui fermare il sangue ed è con un ringhio frustrato che sbatte la mano ferita sull’altare, innervosito da quell’ulteriore inghippo e dall’inutile perdita di tempo per colpa della quale è costretto a fermarsi.

Nell’esatto istante in cui Arthur scosta la mano dal marmo, la terra sotto ai suoi piedi comincia a tremare così forte da farlo cadere. Le pareti del tempio si scuotono e traballano come se stessero per frantumarsi da un momento all’altro e enormi crepe si aprono sul pavimento. Arthur reprime un’imprecazione, costretto a saltare di lato per evitare una brutta fine; il taccuino giace sull’altare e lui non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo lì, non dopo tutto il lavoro e la fatica delle ultime settimane. Non sarà certo un piccolo terremoto a fermarlo.

Eppure il _piccolo_ terremoto sembra crescere di intensità ad ogni istante che passa, rendendogli quasi impossibile anche soltanto pensare di avvicinarsi all’altare: Arthur è costretto a chinarsi per evitare la caduta di alcuni detriti e, immediatamente dopo, costretto a lanciarsi di lato per non finire nella voragine appena apertasi nel pavimento.

La situazione è più complicata di quanto vorrebbe ma questo non basta di certo a farlo desistere: _gli inglesi non desistono,_ si ripete mentalmente come una sorta di mantra, _gli inglesi non desistono e hanno successo in tutto quello che fanno_.

È in quel preciso momento che la voce torna a farsi sentire, questa volta più forte e più chiara, abbastanza perché riesca a distinguere alcune parole: «vieni avanti, viaggiatore».

«Chi parla? Chi sei?» chiede con un accenno di panico nella voce — perché quella voce ha qualcosa di strano, perché quella voce non appartiene di certo a nessuno che conosca. Perché Arthur non è un uomo religioso, ma quella voce sembra tutto tranne che umana.

«Vieni avanti, viaggiatore» ripete la voce misteriosa, e nell’esatto momento in cui l’eco delle parole si spegne, il pavimento trema di nuovo, sbalzando Arthur in avanti e facendolo cadere a terra; «vieni da me».

«Chi sei?» ripete Arthur, cercando di mascherare il più possibile la sensazione di panico che monta dentro di lui; non ha la più pallida idea di quello che stia succedendo e per quanto si sforzi di non farlo, c’è una parte della sua mente che continua con insistenza a tornare su un’unica parola. _Maledizione_.

Il sussurro suadente della voce si fa sentire di nuovo: «vieni da me, viaggiatore». Arthur non può fare altro che avanzare verso l’altare — nonostante si stia sforzando in ogni modo, la voce sembra avere un potere che lui non sa spiegare. Le gambe avanzano contro la sua volontà e in men che non si dica si ritrova ai piedi dell’altare. 

Davanti a lui — e Arthur non trova un modo migliore di spiegare cosa stia succedendo — l’aria _brilla._ Un raggio di luce che non dovrebbe essere presente, irrompe da una delle fessure nel muro e una figura evanescente prende lentamente forma.

Arthur vorrebbe fare di nuovo la stessa domanda, chiedere di nuovo chi o cosa sia la persona davanti a lui, da dove venga quella voce, come faccia a _sentirla_ in quel modo. Dalla sua gola non esce neanche un singolo suono, però, impedendogli di porre qualsiasi domanda.

«Vieni da me, viaggiatore» ripete per l’ennesima volta la voce suadente, ormai incarnata nella figura di una donna perfino più bella della sua raffigurazione della statua. Non ha mai visto una donna così splendida — e nel momento esatto in cui quegli occhi così incredibilmente blu incontrano i suoi, Arthur sa con certezza assoluta che non riuscirà mai più ad andarsene.

Non è un’esagerazione e di certo non è un modo per dire che Arthur ha rinunciato a lottare contro qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo: nel momento esatto in cui incontra lo sguardo dell’altra donna, la sua mente ha già accettato con rassegnazione il proprio destino.

Arthur ci prova in tutti i modi: si sforza di muovere le gambe che sembrano come ancorate al marmo, si sforza di girare la testa e di smettere di guardare quella donna, si sforza di chiudere gli occhi, di dire qualcosa, di pensare ad un modo per sfuggire. Niente di quello che prova a fare ha importanza.

_Rimanere nel tempio per sempre è un’idea così allettante. Rimanere nel tempio per sempre, rimanere con Lui per sempre, infondo cosa c’è là fuori, cosa c’è di interessante? Di più interessante che passare il resto dell’eternità lì? Niente? Eternità. Per sempre. Lì._

È solo in quel momento che si rende conto di cosa significava davvero la frase incisa sull’altare _. Nessuno esce da quel tempio, e la morte non ha niente a che vedere con questo._

«Vieni da me, viaggiatore» sono le ultime parole che sente, prima che tutto si faccia buio.

 

 

«Sei felice qui con me, non è vero?»

«Non potrei essere più felice di così».

«Era _esattamente_ quello che volevo sentirti dire».


	8. harry potter!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «.. Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?» esclama sottovoce con una punta di rabbia nel rendersi conto di come quell’espressione attonita proprio non voglia andarsene dal suo viso – e nel pensare a quanto questo potrebbe farlo sembrare stupido agli occhi dell’altro.  
> «Credevo fosse chiaro» risponde il Grifondoro con il solito tono saccente, indicando con una mano il libro che stava leggendo.  
> «Nella Sezione Proibita? Alle tre di notte? Tre giorni prima della fine della scuola? Non mi dirai che stavi facendo i compiti» sogghigna Arthur, ormai troppo impegnato nel solito battibecco per rendersi conto della situazione in cui è finito, direttamente tra le braccia di quell’assurda cosa dalla quale stava cercando di scappare. E se solo non fosse così concentrato riuscirebbe a rendersi conto di quanto questa situazione sia paradossale e pericolosa allo stesso tempo.

Si sono conosciuti per la prima volta a Diagon Alley, durante la settimana precedente il loro primo anno di scuola ad Hogwarts, dietro ad uno degli ultimi scaffali della libreria ‘il Ghirigoro’. Arthur aveva notato immediatamente l’espressione entusiasta del ragazzino che gli stava davanti e ne aveva attribuito la ragione alla sua probabile provenienza da una famiglia babbana o, in qualsiasi caso, di certo non Purosangue.

Quando gliel’aveva _gentilmente_ fatto notare, questi aveva imbastito un’espressione particolarmente saccente, indicando con un vago cenno della mano i libri attorno a loro e rispondendogli per le rime con un compostissimo « _i miei genitori non sono maghi, ho scoperto da due mesi l’esistenza di Hogwarts e so già a memoria il contenuto della metà di questi libri, il che è probabilmente più di quanto saprai mai tu in tutta la tua vita. Qualcosa da dire?_ » al quale Arthur non era riuscito a fare altro che fissarlo ammutolito per una decina di secondi.

Secondi che erano bastati a Francis per sogghignare e lasciarselo alle spalle, uscendo dalla libreria e raggiungendo i propri genitori; secondi che erano bastati a Arthur per convincersi a farla pagare a quel saccente ragazzino biondo per tutto il resto dell’anno scolastico, a partire dalla cerimonia di Smistamento, in cui purtroppo Francis era finito a Grifondoro e lui invece, com’era ovvio, a Serpeverde.

 

Il momento più critico di tutto il secondo anno era stato a Maggio: dopo mesi e mesi di reciproca conoscenza e odio – tutta Hogwarts sapeva che tra i due non correva certo buon sangue – la tensione si era finalmente sfogata quando durante una lezione di Pozioni il calderone di Francis era letteralmente esploso e il Grifondoro aveva dato la colpa ad un sogghignante Arthur, seduto proprio dietro di lui, scatenando una lite decisamente furiosa nel bel mezzo della lezione.

Ovviamente il professore non aveva minimamente dato peso a chi dei due avesse davvero cominciato, così la sera stessa entrambi erano finiti in punizione, costretti a pulire da cima a fondo tutti i sotterranei.

Avevano passato la serata ad insultarsi sotto voce, cercando allo stesso tempo di farsi sentire dall’altro e di scampare all’ira del professore, e da quel momento in poi ogni giorno era una stato una lotta per la supremazia, una lotta per decidere chi dei due fosse davvero migliore, chi dei due avesse davvero diritto di comportarsi in quel modo e chi invece avrebbe semplicemente dovuto chinare il capo e rimanere in silenzio.

 

Al terzo anno le cose non erano affatto migliorate, anzi: neanche a farlo di proposito entrambi erano riusciti ad entrare nelle rispettive squadre di Quiddicht come cercatori e a tutti gli altri conflitti quotidiani si erano aggiunte anche le partite in cui Grifondoro e Serpeverde si sfidavano.

Durante l’ultima partita dell’anno – quella che avrebbe in buona parte deciso a chi spettava la Coppa delle Case – dopo la prima ora passata a cercare il boccino, avevano finito per rincorrersi l’un l’altro nel chiaro tentativo di buttarsi a vicenda giù dalla scopa. Arthur aveva avuto la meglio ed era riuscito a farlo finire a terra, anche se solo da mezzo metro d’altezza, ma immediatamente dopo Francis si era prodigato per rendergli il favore, lanciando un incantesimo sulla scopa dell’altro mentre questi si allontanava.

Nessuno dei due aveva sentito il bisogno di giustificarsi per quella sorta di momento di follia e perfino i professori avevano cominciato a considerare il rapporto tra i due studenti come una sorta di costante, come qualcosa che non sarebbe mai e poi mai potuto cambiare.

 

Ancora più assurda era stata quell’uscita ad Hogsmeade durante la quale praticamente metà degli studenti del quarto anno si erano ritrovati nei pressi della Stamberga Strillante ad assistere ad un litigio che aveva dell’epico.

Ad una delle solite aggressioni verbali tra il Grifondoro e il Serpeverde questa volta si era aggiunto anche un Grifondoro del quarto anno, Alfred, ampliando di molto le dinamiche dei due ragazzi: quando si trattava di quel grosso idiota entrambi provavano un fastidio che non poteva nemmeno essere paragonato a quello che li legava.

Così quando dopo qualche minuto Arthur se n’era uscito con un «vuoi stare zitto, idiota di un Grifondoro? Tanto nulla di quello che esce dalla tua bocca mi interessa davvero» e Francis aveva commentato dichiarandosi d’accordo con l’altro, tra tutti gli altri studenti, compreso in effetti Arthur, era sceso un silenzio attonito.

 

A quella reazione Francis aveva alzato le spalle, commentando con un laconico «meglio il saccente so-tutto-io che il bestione senza cervello» prima di sparire di nuovo, accompagnato come sempre dal seguito degli altri Grifondoro, lasciandosi alle spalle una serie di mormorii e ipotesi su come si sarebbe evoluto quell’esplosivo rapporto.

 

Nessuno – specialmente i diretti interessati – sapeva cosa fosse esattamente successo nell’estate tra il quarto e il quinto anno, né per quale strano motivo nel tornare a scuola i due sembrassero improvvisamente pacificati. Non che andassero d’amore e d’accordo, ovviamente: era più corretto dire che dopo aver passato anni ad insultarsi in ogni occasione ora si limitavano ad ignorarsi il più possibile e perfino in quelle occasioni in cui trovavano necessario tornare a prendersi a parole, entrambi sembravano più che altro divertirsi a farlo.

C’erano giorni però in cui sembrava di essere improvvisamente tornati al clima degli anni precedenti, come la volta in cui Arthur aveva scaraventato Francis dritto nel Lago Nero solo perché aveva fatto un riferimento poco gradito sui genitori del Serpeverde. O il giorno successivo, quando Francis l’aveva letteralmente lasciato a penzolare per un piede sulla torre di Astronomia per qualche ora a causa di uno scherzo davvero poco carino che i Serpeverde avevano escogitato per un paio di ignari Grifondoro e che Francis non aveva affatto apprezzato.

 

Arrivano alla fine del quinto anno senza ancora essere riusciti a trovare una definizione per quello strano rapporto che li lega – sono nemici ma sono amici e _nemici-amici_ fa tanto film per bambini e decisamente quello non è il modo adatto per descriverli – e in fondo nessuno dei due pare curarsene davvero.

Senza nemmeno sapere come, il terzultimo giorno di scuola, Arthur finisce ad una festa, con tutta probabilità organizzata da Alfred per festeggiare la fine dell’anno scolastico: non ha la minima voglia di rimanere a quella stupida festa, eppure passa due ore buone a fissare con aria incredula un certo Grifondoro, particolarmente impegnato a ballare con uno a caso degli altri partecipanti – che probabilmente conosce, ma che in realtà non sta nemmeno guardando.

Non crede nemmeno di voler sapere l’esatto motivo per cui il suo sguardo non sembra volersi staccare nemmeno per un singolo istante dai fianchi dell’altro – decisamente brillo – che si muovono con esasperante lentezza contro qualcun altro. Qualcuno che non è lui, si ritrova a pensare in un moto di fastidio, salvo poi scuotere la testa con decisione e attribuire quell’assurda frase a quei pochi alcolici che anche lui ha bevuto.

Rimane così per tutto il resto della sera, almeno fino a quando Francis non lo nota, lanciandogli un’occhiata penetrante che lo costringe finalmente – e Arthur si maledice all’infinito perché avrebbe dovuto riuscirci da solo, dannazione – a voltarsi dall’altra parte e a prendere la sudata decisione di sparire da quel covo di festaioli.

Passa tutto il giorno seguente a cercare di non pensare a ciò che è successo, riportando parecchie vittorie e altrettante sconfitte con gli assurdi meccanismi della sua mente, riuscendo perfino a convincersi di aver lasciato perdere quella stupida storia, salvo poi arrivare a fine giornata e rendersi conto di non riuscire nemmeno a prendere sonno, le immagini di quel maledetto Grifondoro ancora fisse nella sua mente.

Dopo due ore di totale insonnia e tremenda frustrazione decide che di certo rimanere lì a letto non porterà a nulla –  soprattutto a nulla di buono, vista la facilità con cui la sua mano tende a scivolare sotto ai pantaloni quando la sua mente parte per viaggi più arditi, sempre tutti fottutamente riguardanti Francis e quei fottuti fianchi e quel fottuto ragazzo –, così si alza, si riveste e finisce a girovagare per il castello senza una meta precisa.

Gli sembra che il tempo passi più lentamente del solito – il che è decisamente un male visto e considerato che l’unica cosa che Arthur vorrebbe è che quella nottata finisse in fretta – e ad un certo punto, senza nemmeno sapere come, si ritrova ad entrare nella biblioteca sperando forse che le tre di notte diventino in fretta le sette di mattina.

Girovaga ancora per qualche minuto tra gli scaffali, estraendo un paio di libri che potrebbe anche trovare interessanti, prima di avvertire all’improvviso un rumore debole e sottile che ovviamente non fa altro che incuriosirlo e distoglierlo per il momento dal pensiero fisso di Francis.

Potrebbe essere il custode, certo, ma potrebbe anche essere un qualche studente che alle tre e mezza di mattina è occupato a girovagare per la Sezione Proibita. Il che sarebbe estremamente interessante.

 

Sogghigna nel notare una figura di spalle, immersa nella penombra e apparentemente occupata a sfogliare con concentrazione un libro, sogghigna nell’avvicinarsi ancora di più, sogghigna nel pensare che, con tutta probabilità, quello è un ragazzino curioso, sogghigna e— e il sogghigno si gela quando l’altro si volta di scatto ed esclama un infastidito: «com’è che sei sempre in giro ad infastidirmi, Kirkland?» Francis. Francis. Tra tutte le persone presenti in quel fottutissimo castello proprio Francis; «che diavolo ci fai qui?»

«.. Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?» esclama sottovoce con una punta di rabbia nel rendersi conto di come quell’espressione attonita proprio non voglia andarsene dal suo viso – e nel pensare a quanto questo potrebbe farlo sembrare stupido agli occhi dell’altro.

«Credevo fosse chiaro» risponde il Grifondoro con il solito tono saccente, indicando con una mano il libro che stava leggendo.

«Nella Sezione Proibita? Alle tre di notte? Tre giorni prima della fine della scuola? Non mi dirai che stavi facendo i compiti» sogghigna Arthur, ormai troppo impegnato nel solito battibecco per rendersi conto della situazione in cui è finito, direttamente tra le braccia di quell’assurda cosa dalla quale stava cercando di scappare. E se solo non fosse così concentrato riuscirebbe a rendersi conto di quanto questa situazione sia paradossale e pericolosa allo stesso tempo.

«Molto divertente, davvero» ma nel vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare Arthur sente crescere qualcosa di strano dentro di sé, qualcosa che somiglia molto al fastidio ma che, _dannazione_ , non è solo quello e— e vorrebbe semplicemente capire di che cosa si tratta e riuscire a liberarsene una volta per tutte, perché è sicuro che quella sensazione sia strettamente connessa a quella che gli ha impedito di dormire di pensare a qualcuno che non fosse quel maledetto Grifondoro che ora si ritrova davanti. A pochi passi. Troppo vicino. Troppo, troppo vicino.

Così, quando si avvicina ancora qualche passo a lui, inducendolo ad indietreggiare – e Dio solo sa quanto gode dell’espressione dell’altro, che oltre il fastidio rivela anche un certo grado di preoccupazione – fino a costringerlo contro le fredde pietre del muro, non può fare altro che dare la colpa a quel rimescolarsi di strane sensazioni dentro di sé; «sto parlando sul serio. Cosa stavi facendo, qui?» ed ormai è così vicino a lui da riuscire ad avvertire il profumo delicato di Francis che mai aveva potuto percepire così tanto a lungo.

«Da quando ti importa di quello che faccio io?» e nonostante tutto Francis ha ancora dipinta sul viso quell’espressione che somiglia quasi a condiscendenza, come se si trovasse davanti ad un perfetto cretino – cosa che ovviamente contribuisce ad aumentare la portata delle sensazioni che si agitano nello stomaco di Arthur in maniera decisamente spiacevole; «per i miei gusti è da un paio di giorni che ti interessi un po’ troppo alle mie attività».

«Spiacente di infastidirti ma— no, ora che ci penso _infastidirti_ non mi crea alcun problema. Anzi» ed è solo nel sollevare il braccio destro a posare la mano sul muro dietro Francis, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, che si rende conto di stare praticamente ghignando quelle parole contro le sue labbra.

Lo osserva in silenzio, aspettando che l’altro tiri fuori qualcosa di fastidiosamente divertente al quale poter replicare come ogni volta, lo osserva in silenzio soffermandosi su quegli occhi incredibilmente blu, sui ciuffi di capelli biondi che gli ricadono composti sul viso come se li avesse appena pettinati, sulle labbra piene appena dischiuse.

«Tu stai infastidendo me, però» è la voce tagliente dell’altro a sollevarlo e distoglierlo dalla contemplazione silenziosa nella quale era caduto, costringendolo ad aggrottare appena la fronte e tentare di riprendere un minimo di autocontrollo. È la voce tagliente dell’altro che gli ricorda con una punta di amarezza quanto Francis lo disprezzi – _tanto quanto tu lo disprezzi, Arthur, e faresti bene a ricordartelo_ – è la voce tagliente dell’altro che gli ricorda che questa cosa non potrebbe e non dovrebbe mai cambiare. È la voce tagliente dell’altro che lo spinge in un moto di rabbia a premere le labbra contro le sue, forzandolo a dischiuderle e insinuando la lingua tra di esse, incredibilmente soddisfatto del mugolio di protesta che l’altro si lascia sfuggire direttamente nella sua bocca.

Il morso che l’altro gli riserva immediatamente dopo gli suggerisce quanto poco stia apprezzando la decisione che Arthur nemmeno si ricorda di aver preso, ma questo non gli interessa minimamente perché quel bacio violento e non voluto è la sua rivincita per tutto quello che gli ha fatto passare in un singolo giorno. Per quello che, se ne rende conto solo ora, invece dura già da tempo.

 

Si limita a premerlo ulteriormente contro la parete, le dita della mano destra a stingere con forza il colletto della sua camicia, la sinistra ancora appoggiata al muro, convinto com’è che l’altro lo morderà di nuovo nel tentativo di scacciarlo o al limite rimarrà immobile fino a quando Arthur non si deciderà a scostarsi.

Quello che lo attende, invece, è un mugolio direttamente nella sua bocca, un mugolio che precede solo di un istante la perfetta sensazione della lingua di Francis che si scontra con la sua, un mugolio che lo manda letteralmente fuori di testa, costringendolo a concentrarsi sul tremendo calore che sembra avergli appena invaso il ventre.

Non ha mai provato niente di simile, niente di così esaltante come sentire le dita di Francis infilarsi tra i suoi capelli e spingerlo verso le sue labbra, come sentire il suo profumo inondargli i polmoni e il suo sapore riempirgli la bocca. Niente di più esaltante che rendersi conto che anche lui vuole tutto questo. Che forse il disprezzo non è poi così elevato.

Crede perfino di aver mormorato il suo nome un paio di volte, quella sera, mentre Francis si premeva contro di lui con necessità. Crede perfino di aver sentito del rimorso nell’essersi scostato da lui dopo quel bacio durato una vita e nell’essere praticamente scappato via – rimorso, vergogna, odio verso se stesso, odio verso quel maledetto Grifondoro, di nuovo rimorso. Crede perfino di averlo sognato, poi, una volta tornato in camera e riconquistato il sonno.

I successivi due giorni, nei quali si costringe a fare finta di nulla e ad ignorarlo come al solito, sono semplicemente un’agonia.

 

 *

 

Tra due giorni saranno esattamente otto mesi che non ha sue notizie, otto mesi che non lo vede, che non lo sente parlare con quell’irritante tono di voce, otto mesi che non lo insulta, otto mesi che non sogghigna in sua direzione, otto mesi che non lo fa incazzare come al solito. Otto fottutissimi mesi passati senza sapere dove quel bastardo di un Grifondoro sia sparito o, ancora meglio, perché sia sparito.

Lo insulterebbe, lo picchierebbe volentieri se solo sapesse dove andare a pescarlo, perché otto mesi sono un periodo di tempo fottutamente lungo, periodo di tempo senza di lui che Arthur non aveva assolutamente messo in conto.

Ma in fondo – questo pensa con rabbia nell’afferrare un libro a caso dallo scaffale e buttarlo con malagrazia sul tavolo, attirando gli sguardi incuriositi dei pochi studenti presenti – lui non è certo degno di avere sue notizie.

Si sforza di convincersi che tutto quello che prova ora, tutto quello che da più di mezzo anno gli stringe il ventre in una morsa di ferro, quell’assurdo vuoto nello stomaco e la difficoltà a respirare siano dovuti ad una qualche malattia rara: preferirebbe mille volte scoprirsi gravemente malato piuttosto che pensare davvero di essere ridotto in queste condizioni per colpa di Francis.

Cerca di convincersi per l’ennesima volta che l’unico motivo per cui questa cosa lo fa stare così tanto male è perché gli manca avere qualcuno di divertente con cui scambiare frecciatine: tutti gli altri sono così noiosi nella loro stupidità, così semplici da sopraffare psicologicamente. Troppo noiosi, troppo stupidi, troppo semplici.

Francis non è mai stato così: lui ha sempre rappresentato una sfida per Arthur, qualcosa che divertiva entrambi, qualcosa che li ha sempre mantenuti ad un livello superiore. La verità è che Francis è sempre stato diverso da qualsiasi altra persona.

Ha cercato per tutto questo tempo un modo per avere sue notizie senza creare sospetti a nessuno ma l’unico tentativo attuato era stato un completo fallimento: fingere di voler sapere dove era finito l’altro ragazzo aveva semplicemente causato un silenzio ostile tra gli amici di Francis.

D’altra parte non può certo rischiare di più, non con la possibilità che il resto dei Serpeverde sospetti qualcosa, non con la possibilità che perfino suo padre – il che lo inquieta decisamente molto di più – arrivi a sapere quello che è successo. A sapere cosa, si chiede poi, visto e considerato che tra di loro non c’è mai stato nulla – e si rifiuta di pensare a quell’unico bacio come a qualcosa – e che evidentemente dopo otto mesi, otto fottutissimi mesi, Francis non tornerà.

Perché mai dovrebbe tornare da lui, poi?

 

 

*

 

Quando se lo ritrova davanti alla stazione di King’s Cross, esattamente un anno e tre mesi dopo averlo visto per l’ultima volta, Arthur non può fare altro che bloccarsi sul posto e fissare lo sguardo su di lui – in un modo che è sicuro il resto del mondo avrà sicuramente notato.

Lo osserva quasi con avidità, riempiendosi la mente della sua immagine quasi temesse di vederlo scomparire di nuovo da un momento all’altro, quasi temesse di arrivare a dimenticare di nuovo com’è fatto, come sono le linee del suo viso e ogni singolo particolare del colore di suoi occhi; continua a ricercarlo tra la folla perfino quando suo padre lo conduce come ogni anno nel dannatissimo giro di saluti con i cosiddetti amici di famiglia, o più semplicemente le più note famiglie di Purosangue che da anni lo perseguitano fino a dargli la nausea.

Nel momento esatto in cui Francis si accorge di quel fissare insistente e si volta verso di lui, suo padre gli pianta la bacchetta nella schiena, costringendolo a voltarsi di scatto e strappandogli un gemito sommesso.

Si ripete più e più volte quanto è stato stupido a lasciarsi scoprire in quel modo, da quando suo padre gli rivolge quel muto, furioso rimprovero fino a quando si ritrova a condividere il solito scompartimento con i soliti Serpeverde, e in tutto quel tempo l’unica immagine che rimane nella sua mente è lo sguardo quasi stupito che poco prima Francis gli ha rivolto.

È tornato è tornato è tornato sono le uniche parole che rimbombano nella sua mente, costringendolo a non prestare la minima attenzione ai discorsi dei suoi compagni di Casa, è tornato e— e di certo non è tornato per lui.

Trascorre tutto il resto del viaggio a pensare a lui e tutto il resto della serata – specialmente della cena nella Sala Grande – a cercare con lo sguardo la sua figura in mezzo agli altri Grifondoro, disgustandosi da solo per il modo indegno e così poco da lui in cui si sta comportando.

Francis evita il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo, evitando accuratamente di rivolgere la propria attenzione al tavolo dei Serpeverde e limitandosi a ridere e a scherzare con i suoi compagni di casa, abbracciando poi perfino il suo compagno di casa che Arthur sa con certezza essere stato il suo ragazzo per tutto il quarto anno.

Il che non gli dovrebbe importare, giusto? Non dovrebbe causargli il minimo fastidio nemmeno il vedere come Francis ricambi quell’abbraccio affettuoso che sembra un bentornato per niente sorpreso, come invece dovrebbe essere perché no, non è possibile che tutto il mondo sapesse dov’era e come stava tranne lui.

Quando ormai sono arrivati al dolce e gran parte degli studenti si sta già alzando per tornarsene nei propri Dormitori, Francis si volta e incrocia il suo sguardo, come se avesse saputo esattamente che Arthur lo stava fissando – ormai da ore –, come se volesse fargli capire qualcosa.

Arthur non sa che cosa, Arthur non capisce, Arthur ha perfino paura di azzardare una qualsiasi risposta a quello sguardo, perché dentro di sé è fin troppo conscio, con tutto ciò che questa consapevolezza comporta, che Francis non vuole nemmeno vederlo e che dovrebbe essere la stessa identica cosa anche per lui.

 

Quattro ore più tardi si ritrova a vagare senza meta per i corridoi del castello, sperando vivamente di non incontrare nessuno perché con tutti i problemi mentali che si sta provocando da solo, una punizione è decisamente l’ultima cosa che desidera.

Ripercorre quasi gli stessi passi che anche quella sera l’avevano portato fino alla biblioteca, senza sapere nemmeno perché diamine il suo cervello gli stia dicendo di fare una cosa del genere.

Lo capisce soltanto nel vedere una figura tremendamente familiare voltata di spalle, nascosta dietro uno degli ultimi scaffali della sala: «Bonnefoy».

«Sempre in giro a quest’ora di notte, Kirkland?» l’altro si limita a replicare quelle parole per la prima volta nella sua vita senza ben sapere cos’altro aggiungere. Si ritrova quasi spiazzato dall’improvvisa vicinanza con il Serpeverde dopo più di un anno di lontananza e se già prima non è mai stato sicuro di come comportarsi, ora la situazione sembra diventata insostenibile.

«Sempre bravo a infastidire dei poveri studenti innocenti, Bonnefoy?» risponde Arthur con un sorriso freddo, cercando di mantenere il controllo che sa già di aver perso nell’esatto momento in cui l’ha visto in quella stanza.

«Tu non sei mai stato né povero né innocente» eppure Francis replica alle sue parole con quello che pare proprio essere un sorriso e questo Arthur non lo capisce; questo lo fa infuriare.

«Si può sapere dove sei sparito per un fottuto intero anno?» sibila tra i denti avvicinandosi d’un passo al Grifondoro con un sorriso quasi ferino nel vederlo indietreggiare. Tutto questo gli ricorda esattamente quella notte e non sa se esserne felice o spaventato.

«Non credo che siano affari tuoi» Francis indietreggia ulteriormente, finendo per premere la schiena contro alle fredde pietre del muro, in un movimento che costringe Arthur a rivivere ogni singolo istante di quella notte neanche lo avesse appena colpito in pieno un fulmine.

«Oh, dimenticavo: non sono affari miei, sono affari di tutto il resto di Hogwarts e probabilmente del resto del mondo ma non miei, giusto?» perché lui non se lo merita, perché lui non ne è degno, perché lui non è nessuno – gli sembra quasi di sentir parlare suo padre, da qualche parte dietro le sue spalle.

«Esattamente, Kirkland, non sono affari tuoi» scandisce Francis senza abbassare lo sguardo, per nulla intimorito dal tono di voce e dall’espressione del Serpeverde; «non sono mai stati affari tuoi. Me l’hai dimostrato, anche se non mi aspetto che la tua somma mente se ne ricordi».

Quelle parole ovviamente non fanno altro che innervosire ulteriormente Arthur, che quasi senza pensarci pianta con un gesto secco la mano contro il muro, poco più in là del capo di Francis, costringendolo a fremere appena; «oh, adesso capisco, è una specie di ripicca per quello che è successo, Bonnefoy? Sei davvero così infantile da fare tutto questo solo per farmela pagare? Sparire per un anno soltanto perché ho—»

«Sei un perfetto idiota se pensi che io me ne sia andato per te! Ma chi credi di essere, eh? Con quest’aria supponente e la geniale certezza che tutto giri intorno a te. Chi diavolo credi di—» ed esattamente come l’ultima volta sono le labbra di Arthur ad interrompere quel fiume di parole, le sue labbra e la lingua che improvvisamente lambisce la sua, costringendolo ad emettere un mugolio di sorpresa.

Arthur infila una mano tra i capelli del Grifondoro e quest’ultimo si aggrappa alle sue spalle e quel bacio – all’inizio rabbioso e poi semplicemente pieno di necessità – sembra durare mesi, anni e secoli, lasciandoli letteralmente senza fiato a tentare di recuperare il respiro, stretti l’uno all’altro.

In qualche modo Arthur riesce a percepire come Francis sia attento ad ogni suo minimo movimento pur essendo altrettanto coinvolto in quel bacio e ne ha la prova quando decide di scostarsi, indietreggiando di un passo, e Francis si sporge immediatamente a stringergli il polso in una presa che non ammette repliche.

«Non osare andartene» mormora minacciosamente e per un istante Arthur scorge perfino del timore in quegli occhi blu.

«Che c’è, hai paura di rimanere solo?»

«Per niente, ma non ho intenzione di vederti sparire di nuovo e poi fare finta che non sia successo nulla. Mi hai baciato. Due volte. Accettane le conseguenze e prenditi la responsabilità di quello che hai fatto» non sa bene per quale motivo ma in quel momento Arthur ha la vaga impressione che Francis gli stia dando del codardo e la cosa non gli fa affatto piacere.

«Cosa ti aspetti che faccia, eh? Vuoi che mi inginocchi davanti a te da bravo principe azzurro per poi andare in giro mano per la mano con te nei corridoi come hai fatto due anni fa con quel Grifondoro? Be’, spiacente allora, perché—»

«Sei un vigliacco» quella frase lo colpisce esattamente come avrebbe potuto fare uno schiaffo e nemmeno mentre guarda Francis andarsene Arthur riesce a trovare qualcosa da dire.

 

La notte seguente si ritrovano di nuovo nello stesso posto, dietro l’ultimo scaffale della biblioteca: litigano, si insultano, si baciano, litigano di nuovo, si baciano ancora, litigano, si baciano, scappano; e così via per la notte successiva e per tutte quelle a venire, fino al punto in cui entrambi si ritrovano ad aspettare solamente quel momento in tutta la giornata.

Litigano, si odiano, cedono uno all’altro, si scambiano insulti, cedono di nuovo come se l’avessero concordato tempo prima, eppure nessuno dei due riesce a trovare il coraggio e l’intenzione di parlare di quello che sta succedendo.

 

*

 

Francis lo osserva ogni mattina entrare nella Sala Grande e andare a sedersi al tavolo dei Serpeverde come se niente fosse; lo osserva accomodarsi sulla sedia e guardarsi in giro con quell’aria indifferente e annoiata che imbastisce sempre e comunque, qualsiasi cosa succeda; lo osserva rispondere ai suoi compagni di casa senza degnarli di particolare attenzione e se non lo stesse osservando con tanta decisione probabilmente penserebbe quello che tutta Hogwarts crede verità: Arthur Kirkland è una testa di cazzo.

D’accordo, forse questo non è esattamente quello che pensa tutta Hogwarts: a quanto ne sa lui ci sono parecchie ragazzine che sembrano trovarlo attraente – attraente? Lui? Con quella faccia da cazzo e quei sorrisi insopportabili? Non scherziamo! – e perfino parecchi Grifondoro che dicono di aver parlato con lui e averlo trovato quasi piacevole.

Francis lo osserva con ancora più intensità, sbuffando quasi senza accorgersene: a volte vorrebbe che le cose fossero molto più semplici di come sono. Vorrebbe che tutti i Grifondoro fossero cazzoni, vorrebbe che tutti i Corvonero fossero intelligenti e studiosi, che tutti i Tassorosso fossero dei pezzi di pane e che tutti i cazzo di Serpeverde fossero semplicemente degli stronzi. Sarebbe più semplice avere a che fare con un vero e proprio stronzo: passerebbe avanti senza nemmeno guardarlo e basta, niente più storie.

Invece no: si ritrova circondato da Corvonero festaioli, Tassorosso vendicativi, Grifondoro studiosi e da un maledetto, fottutissimo Serpeverde che non esce dalla sua testa nemmeno a prenderlo a calci nel culo ventiquattro ore al giorno.

Ci fosse un modo per liberarsi di lui, maledizione, un modo per eliminare quella presenza che nella sua vita crea soltanto confusione e disastri l’avrebbe già fatto. Qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi davvero.

 

*  
  


Nonostante tutti i buoni propositi, le convinzioni mentali e le preghiere alla propria mente entrambi si ritrovano di nuovo in biblioteca, anche quella notte.

Arthur è il primo ad arrivare e quando finalmente anche Francis lo raggiunge il Serpeverde non sembra volergli lasciare la possibilità di parlare – non che l’altro volesse provarci: non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo, sapendo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Arthur – e si limita a prenderlo per i polsi e a sbatterlo contro la pietra fredda della parete.

Il gemito di dolore e piacere – soprattutto piacere – di Francis lo ripaga di tutta l’attesa che ha dovuto sopportare, di tutte le volte in cui in quella sola giornata ha dovuto odiarsi mentalmente al pensiero di quello che avrebbe fatto la sera. Il gemito di dolore e piacere di Francis lo rende molto più felice di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile e per un singolo istante Arthur accarezza l’idea di tenerlo lì con sé o portarlo via e rimanere con lui fino alla fine dei suoi giorni soltanto per poter sentire ancora quel gemito. 

Soltanto per poterlo far gemere di nuovo in quel modo – lui, lui, lui e nessun altro.

«Hai deciso che vuoi metterti a leggere un libro?» commenta con tono stizzito Francis e solo in quel momento Arthur si rende conto di essere rimasto immobile per interi minuti, limitandosi a tenere il Grifondoro premuto contro di sé.

«Sta’ zitto, Bonnefoy» mormora quasi senza pensarci, stringendogli i capelli sulla nuca e tirandoli piano per riuscire a spingerlo contro di sé – e a catturare di nuovo le sue labbra perché questo è quello che vuole, questo è quello che fanno. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Passano ore – questa volta ne è sicuro, ore intere – a baciarsi: Francis si lascia premere con decisione contro il muro, si lascia baciare, stringere, accarezzare e soltanto alla fine, soltanto quando Arthur ha quasi cominciato a trattarlo più attentamente il Grifondoro si scosta e prende un respiro profondo.

«Non ho intenzione di tornare di nuovo» bisbiglia con tutta la serietà di questo mondo, senza però avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi – i tomi di storia della magia sullo scaffale in alto, vicino alla testa del Serpeverde sembrano molto più interessanti.

Arthur sogghigna divertito, convinto che quella sia l’ennesimo tentativo – come se fosse la prima volta, poi – dell’altro di apparire forte, più forte di lui, più deciso di lui.

La sera seguente Francis non c’è.


End file.
